¿Como sanar un corazon herido?
by Sheila-Pattz
Summary: Ellos han vivido juntos, y han compartido momentos maravillosos, pero ¿Qué sucede cuando la llama del amor parece agotarse en alguno de los dos? Ella sabe que él la engaña, pero desea escuchar siempre de sus labios un "te amo".. Inu&Kag Epilogo!
1. Chapter 1

**¿Cómo Sanar un Corazón Herido?**

_Ellos han vivido juntos, y han compartido momentos maravillosos, pero ¿Qué sucede cuando la llama del amor parece agotarse en algunos de los dos? Ella sabe que él la engaña, pero desea escuchar siempre de sus labios un "te amo", y con ello le basta para continuar a su lado, pero y ¿Cuándo el corazón ha sido lastimado tan profundamente puede haber alguna forma de sanarlo? _

**Capitulo I.- Corazón Herido**

Una chica de cabello azabache se encontraba sentada completamente sobre el sofá que se encuentra en la sala de su casa, ese hogar que comparte con aquel ojidorado con el cual esta casada desde hace más de dos años, lo amaba más que a nada pero talvez él ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, desde hace varias semanas ha comenzado a darse cuenta que él… _la engaña._

Llegaba a altas horas de la noche los fines de semana, cosa que antes no acostumbraba, también su manera de tratarla había cambiado algunas veces se mostraba muy distante, y casi no le hablaba.

Escucha como el reloj que se encuentra en la cocina comienza a sonar haciendo saber que ya son la 2 a.m., suspira profundamente y toma un libro que se encontraba en su regazo y continua leyéndolo, no podía dormir aunque lo deseara no podía.

Minutos después escucha como un auto se estaciona delante de la casa, luego unas llaves haciéndole saber que su esposo había llegado. Cuando escucha que el seguro de la puerta ha sido retirado dirige su mirada de vuelta al libro.

Entra a su casa, y ve como la chica se encuentra sentada en el sofá de la sala, sorprendiéndose un poco.

- Kagome… -susurra viendo como la chica dirige su mirada chocolate hacia él-

Escucha como el chico la llama, y puede notar algo de nerviosismo y temor en su voz, dirige su mirada hacia él, y puede notar en su mirada ambarina algo de culpa, y se le oprimía el corazón ante aquello, aunque le costara asimilarlo su corazón no la engañaba y bien sabia que él si lo hacia.

- Inuyasha… -murmura viendo al pelinegro, y ve como se acerca a ella-

- ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? –pregunta estando cerca de la chica y se sienta en un lugar desocupado del sofá-

- No podía dormir –lo responde y aquello era cierto- así que vine a leer –mostrándole el libro que tenia en sus manos-

- Iré a la habitación ¿Deseas venir conmigo? –pregunta de forma seducida-

- No, quiero de terminar de leer este libro, ya me falta poco –dice simplemente-

- Esta bien –dice mientras se pone de pie, se inclina para besar a su esposa y ve como esta voltea un poco su rostro y solo besa su mejilla-

- Hasta mañana pequeña –murmura el chico a escasos centímetros de la pelinegra-

- Hasta mañana –dice Kagome al sentir como el ojidorado se separa de ella-

Ve como su esposo se aleja de ella, y se encamina a su habitación, da un triste suspiro cuando ya no logra verlo, no puede comprender como es que aun sabiendo que él esta con otra mujer lo puede seguir amando aun cuando su mismo corazón de destroza con saberlo.

Como quisiera creer que todas las cosas que ha visto y oído son mentiras, que no ha visto sus camisas manchadas con labial, que no ha escuchado sus llamadas a escondidas, desea creer que él aun la ama tanto como ella a él.

Ella sabia que él era culpable, pero lo necesitaba, él era parte de su ser, y por ello ocultaba su dolor y lo que sabia.

-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba acostada en su cama de lado, tratando de quedarse dormida pero se le hacia imposible, dirige su vista hacia el despertador que se encuentra en la mesita de noche y ve como son las 10:30 p.m., toma la almohada con la cual duerme su esposo y la abraza, la abraza fuertemente, una lagrima resbala por su mejilla cayendo en la cama.

¿Qué era lo que había cambiado para que él le hiciera eso? ¿Acaso ella cometió algún error?

¿En que y cuando? No podía entenderlo ¿Por qué no podían ser los mismos de antes en aquellos días en que ambos se amaban con gran devoción?

Escucha unos pasos acercarse a la habitación haciéndola limpiarse sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, y cierra sus ojos para aparentar estar dormida.

Abre la puerta de su habitación viendo como la chica se encuentra acostada en la cama, dándole la espalda, se veía tan apetecible, se acerca a la cama, se siente y se quita sus zapatos y calcetines, se aproxima mas hacia la chica y con una de sus manos acaricia su brazo con delicadeza.

- Kag –la llama mientras besa su hombro, y deslizando la tira de su camisón por su brazo-

- Inu –murmura abriendo sus ojos y sonriendo levemente pero con algo de tristeza, hace tanto que no la llamaba así-

- Así que estas despierta mi pequeña –colocando su mano en el vientre de la chica y haciendo que la espalda de ella quede sobre el colchón- me parece perfecto –colocándose sobre la chica sin que su peso caiga sobre ella haciendo que la almohada que ella sostenía cayera al suelo, y besando su cuello-

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –pregunta al sentir los besos del ojidorado en su cuello, no podía estar con él, no ahora-

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Deseo hacerte el amor y es lo que haré –dice viendo los ojos chocolates de su esposa y luego une sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso-

No, no podía estar con él, no ahora, si lo hacia ella… no, no podía hacerlo.

Siente como su esposo coloca una de sus manos sobre uno de sus senos por encima de su camisón y lo aprieta levemente, haciéndola suspirar cosa que el ojidorado aprovecha para adentrar su lengua en la boca de ella, profundizando el beso. Corresponde al beso haciendo lo mismo que el chico, y sus lenguas jugaban entre si.

Inuyasha rompe el beso por falta de aire, y ve como su pequeña mantiene sus ojos cerrados y suspirando levemente al sentir las caricias que le ofrecía a su seno, segundos después soltó el pecho de ella, y comenzó a bajar su mano hasta el muslo de la chica, hasta donde llegaba el camisón, comienza a deslizar su mano nuevamente esta vez subiendo y deslizando también el camisón.

Acaricia la cintura de su esposa, el contorno de su seno, coloca su mano libre debajo de la chica y la comienza a sentar lentamente.

Siente como el chico la sienta y como por acto reflejo levanta sus brazos para que así él pueda retirarle su camisón. Su conciencia le decía que debía parar ahora, porque podría arrepentirse luego, pero algo en su interior deseaba, necesita, anhelaba estar con él, sentir sus besos y caricias en cada rincón de su cuerpo, poder sentir su calor aforrándose a su cuerpo, hace tanto que no estaba con él que ahora lo precisa con algo de urgencia.

Sin haberse dado cuenta ya se encontraba completamente desnuda ante los ojos de él, y la camisa que él tenía había desaparecido, ve fijamente los orbes dorados de su esposo viéndola, y puede notar en aquella mirada, algo que hace mucho no veía, su mirada parecía tener fuego, y demostraba su deseo hacia… _ella._

El ojidorado coloca una de sus manos en un seno de su esposa masajeándolo suavemente logrando arrancar leves gemidos por parte de ella, con su mano libre comienza a acariciar el vientre de ella, deslizándose paulatinamente hacia sus piernas.

Siente como el chico ha comenzado a besar su cuello nuevamente, y luego empieza a deslizarse con cortos besos hacia su pecho libre, siente la respiración de él sobre su seno, luego como besa el contorno de este, lame su pezón con algo de delicadeza, y finalmente como lo aprisiona con su boca y lo succiona como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Ahora ya no podría hacer mucho, por no decir nada para evitar quedar a su merced, solo deseaba poder seguir sintiendo las caricias de su esposo por todo su cuerpo, arrancándoles suspiros y gemidos de sus labios.

Inuyasha deja de besar ese pecho, y se dirige al que su mano acariciaba anteriormente, y repitiendo la misma acción, y la mano que tenia sobre la pierna de la chica la dirige hacia el pecho que acaba de saborear, y comienza a masajearlo.

Cuando ambos pechos estuvieron completamente duros, los libero, escuchando un suspiro mas fuerte por parte de Kagome, alza un poco su rostro para poder ver el de su esposa, y ve como ella tiene sus labios entre abiertos y con su mirada le pide a gritos un beso, cosa que cumple con gusto, la ofrece un beso de pasión y deseo que le es correspondido con el mismo deseo.

Kagome coloca sus manos en el pecho del chico y comienza a recorrerlo por completo, al igual que la espalda de él, deja sus manos en el abdomen de él, y se separa del beso recuperando el aliento.

- Eres todo para mí, te necesito –dice Kagome con sus ojos un tanto cristalinos-

- Nunca te dejare, te amo demasiado mi pequeña –dice besando la frente de su esposa-

- ¿De verdad? –pregunta tratando de poder mantener algo de esperanza en su corazón ya casi totalmente destruido-

- Claro pequeña, nunca te mentiría

Al escuchar aquello sintió como su corazón se oprimía ¿Cómo pudo decir eso?

Pero aun así deseaba en el fondo de su corazón herido que fuera cierto, que él aun la amara tanto como ella lo ama, deseaba que su amor no se allá esfumado y que su llama siga existiendo… _deseaba que su amor aun siguiera vivo._

Cierra sus ojos y siente como el chico captura sus labios en un apasionado beso, el cual ella corresponde, ahora solo quería estar con él, que no existiera nadie más, que no hubiera engaños, ni decepciones… solo ellos.

No supo en que momento el ojidorado se despojo de su pantalón y ropa interior, quedando en la misma situación que ella, ambos completamente desnudos. Inuyasha le ofrece un corto beso a la chica en sus labios un tanto hinchados, y luego besa su cuello, deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de su esposa, ese cuerpo que conoce perfectamente.

Siente como su esposo ha comenzado a acariciar su intimidad levemente, arrancándole gemidos de sus labios. Él separa un poco las piernas de la pelinegra, realizando una caricia mas intensa, continua con las caricias en aquella zona tan sensible en ella.

Mueve su dedo en forma lineal, y luego con pequeños círculos, viendo como la chica se estremecía ante aquello, introduce dos de sus dedos en aquella húmeda cavidad, al momento que ella se arqueaba. Saca sus dedos de aquel lugar, y luego los vuelve a empujar a dentro, y se mantiene repitiendo la misma acción constantemente, siente como sus dedos comienzan a ser apresados por el interior de ella sabiendo así, que tendría un orgasmo.

Cuando ve que la chica comienza a estremecerse acerca su rostro al de ella rápidamente, y une sus labios en un apasionado beso, acallando con el un sonoro gemido que murió en la garganta de Kagome.

Él aun mantenía sus dedos en aquella cavidad, y comienza a moverlos nuevamente.

- ¡Inuyasha! –expresa la chica con algo de desesperación, y llevando sus manos hacia la que el pelinegro mantenía su mano, en aquella zona tan sensible, y la retira de ese lugar-

Ve los ojos dorados de su esposo, y observa como este esta un poco extrañado por su acción, lo único que hace es acercar su rostro al de él y ofrecerle un beso lleno de pasión, deseo, anhelo. Ella misma separa sus piernas un poco mas, dejando el espacio suficiente para que el ojidorado se acomode sobre ella.

- No me hagas esperar mas, por favor –suplica al separarse del beso y viendo la mirada del chico sobre ella.

Sabia que tal vez se arrepentiría por lo que esta a punto de suceder pero lo deseaba, aunque fuese un error del cual no podrá retractarse deseaba estar con él, poder sentirlo una vez mas dentro de ella, ya luego se enfrentaría a las consecuencias de sus actos.

Al escuchar la suplica por parte de la chica, se coloca sobre ella haciendo que su miembro roce con la intimidad de ella, gruñe ante aquello y escucha un gemido más sonoro por parte de su esposa.

Ve fijamente los ojos de la chica, notando que se encuentran un tanto dilatados, y tenían un brillo que desde hace algún tiempo no veía, ese brillo que lo cautivo, y lo hizo enamorarse de ella, al igual que de su sonrisa que demostraba que ella siempre quería vivir al máximo, pero hace mucho que no logra verla sonreír de la misma forma, ella le sonríe pero es como si su sonrisa fuese opacada por tristeza, y aquello lo destrozaba, como quisiera volver a verla sonreír como antes.

- Hazlo, por favor –escucha que lo dice la chica como suplica, haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos-

No espera otra petición por parte de la pelinegra, y comienza a adentrarse en ella. Kagome se arquea un poco haciendo que con ello el chico la penetrara aun mas, con sus brazos rodea el cuello de él, aforrándose así a su cuerpo.

Los movimientos comienzan siendo lentos y con algo de suavidad, y a medida que pasaban los segundos aumentaba su ritmo, ambos manteniendo el mismo compás. Sus cuerpos parecían atraerse mutuamente, al igual que dos imanes, por su deseo.

Los gemidos comenzaban a hacerse mas notorios y sonoros por parte de ambos a medida que aquel acto continuaba. Él ojidorado veía el rostro de su esposa notando como esta mantenía sus ojos cerrados y abría y cerraba su boca constantemente dejando escapar gemidos y suspiros, acerca su rostro al de ella y roza sus labios suavemente luego sus mejillas y desciende a su cuello.

Con besos cortos desciende un poco mas hasta llegar a uno de los pecho de ella, y al igual que antes lo besa, lame, y luego succiona como si de eso dependiera su vida, escucha como la pelinegra gimotea mas fuerte, y se arquea como dándole a entender que aquello le agradaba.

Suelta en pequeño gemido al sentir como el chico disminuía un poco el ritmo de sus embestidas y se concentra un poco más en su pecho. Coloca sus manos en el rostro de su esposo y lo separa de su seno, ve como él la mira un tanto extrañado y lo único que hace es ofrecerle una mueca de deseo, y acerca su rostro al de él para unir sus labios en un ardiente beso, el cual le es correspondido con el mismo deseo.

Como quisiera que estos momentos se convertirán eternos entre ellos, estando unidos de aquella forma, el demostrándole su afecto con aquel acto, con ello puede mantener la esperanza de que él aun la ame tanto como antes.

Mueve sus caderas con algo de frenesí, escuchando un gruñido por parte del ojidorado entre el beso, y siente como él comienza a entrar y salir de ella con mas arrebato haciéndola separarse del beso y gemir espontáneamente, coloca su cabeza sobre la almohada y cierra sus ojos para así entregarse completamente al placer que le ofrecía su hombre.

Siente como su intimidad comienza a contraerse, gime mas notoriamente y entierra sus uñas en la espalda del chico, escucha un gruñido por parte de él, ya estaba cerca el final de aquel ritual, siente como las embestidas de él son ahora mas fuertes y dificultosas.

Soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir como el chico liberaba su esencia dentro de ella, siente como aquel líquido recorre su vientre, teniendo en cuenta que quizás alguna parte de esa semilla encuentre un lugar donde refugiarse y así comenzar a formarse y crecer dentro de ella.

Siente como el ojidorado coloca sus manos por debajo de su cuerpo, dejándolas en su espalda y luego la incorpora un poco haciendo que ambos queden sentados, aun sentía el miembro palpitante de él en su interior, y libera un gemido cuando él la mueve de aquella forma.

Es abrazada por el chico, manteniendo aun su unión, ella coloca sus brazos en la espalda de su esposo.

Ella lo único que deseaba era que él la mantuviera entre sus brazos y la abrazara por siempre, y que con ello le hiciera creer que todo estaba bien entre ellos, que solo era su imaginación y que él sigue bien igual que ella, y le hiciera pretender que no se ha marchado su amor.

Anhelaba que él la apretara hacia su cuerpo y no la dejara escapar, quería que le narrara una historia donde ellos estuviesen juntos, aspiraba que él le asegurara que en su vida no había nadie más que ella, y que solo era su trabajo quien lo alejaba. Deseaba escuchar de sus labios que su amor aun seguía _vivo_.

Aunque solo fuesen mentiras deseaba escucharlo, para poder mantenerse en pie y continuar.

Siente como la recuesta nuevamente en la cama dejando que su cabeza descanse sobre la almohada, libera un suspiro cuando él sale de su cuerpo, sintiendo algo de vació en su interior. Puede notar como él se acuesta a un lado de ella, y luego la atrae a su cuerpo, ella se acurruca un poco mas a él, dejando su cabeza recostada en su pecho.

Él acaricia la espalda de su esposa, escuchando como la respiración de ella es lenta y paulatina, al igual que la de él, comienza a cerrar sus ojos para dejar que el mismo Kami lo guié al mundo de los sueños junto a su mujer.

Siente como el chico ha dejado de acariciar su espalda desnuda, haciéndola pensar que ya se ha dormido, pero ella deseaba de poder disfrutar estando mas así, entre sus brazos.

- Kikio –escucha como el ojidorado lo murmura entre sueños-

Siente como su corazón se oprime y destroza en miles de pedazos al escucharlo pronunciar el nombre de otra mujer al dormirse, mientras que ella le entrega su vida, sus ojos comienzan a ponerse cristalinos, y los cierra dejando escapar una silenciosa lágrima de sufrimiento.

Su alma estaba desecha, ahora no habían dudas él la engañaba con alguien mas, y aunque lo supiese no quería apartarse de su lado, lo necesitaba. Pero en algún momento, no sabe si será pronto o dentro de algunos meses, su corazón herido no lo soportara más, y aunque le duela dejarlo tendría que hacerlo y tratar luego de recuperar y sanar algo de su corazón.

"_Es increíble como alguien puede romper tu corazón, y aun así sigues amándole con cada uno de los pedacitos."_

**Continuara..**


	2. Viaje

**Capitulo II.- Viaje**

Abre sus ojos color chocolate lentamente, alza un poco su rostro y ve como su esposo aun sigue dormido, con sumo cuidado intenta separarse del chico sin despertarlo, luego de hacerlo se sienta sobre el borde de la cama y ve al chico dormido a un lado de ella.

_Kikio…_

Aquellas palabras regresan a su mente, las ultimas que menciono el ojidorado al dormirse, sentía un gran dolor en su corazón al recordar aquello, pero debía aceptarlo… ese amor que hubo alguna vez entre ellos se ha _desvanecido…_

Se pone de pie lentamente, sin preocuparse de cubrir su cuerpo, y así dirigirse al cuarto de baño, abre la puerta con cuidado y luego la cierra detrás de si, camina hacia la tina y se sienta sobre el borde de esta, gira la manilla del agua fría y luego la del agua caliente, dejando correr el agua para así llenar aquella tina.

Cuando estuvo llena la tina cerro ambas llaves, y luego se pone de pie para después entrar en aquella tina y sumergirse en ella, flexiona un poco sus piernas hasta poder abrazarlas con sus brazos y poder refugiarse de aquella forma, esconde su rostro entre sus brazos y piernas y luego deja escapar un pequeño sollozo.

Debía desahogarse, debía liberar todo el dolor que guardaba su corazón, tenia que aceptar la realidad, pero era tan doloroso hacerlo, aceptar que el chico con el cual se caso hace ya casi tres años, ya no la ama.

Y es aun mas difícil si él no le dice la verdad, de esa forma ella tan solo intente mantener viva la esperanza de permanecer a su lado, tan solo amarlo, y si, depender de él, porque fue él quien estuvo a su lado siempre, desde que lo conoce él siempre a estado a su lado, desde la mas mínima cosa que pudo sucederle, hasta lo mas doloroso que fue la muerte de su padre hace mas de cuatro años, él siempre la abrigaba entre sus brazos, refugiándola y haciéndole saber que todo estaría bien, y que él siempre estaría con ella.

Pero ahora ya no era así, todo había cambiado, él se estaba alejando y ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, solo aprovechar el tiempo que le quedara a su lado.

Deja de abrazar sus piernas, y luego coloca sus manos sobre su vientre, sabia muy bien que existía la probabilidad de que hubiese quedado embarazada. Hace aproximadamente un mes que había dejado de tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas ¿Por qué? No había razón de tomarlas si no mantenía relaciones con el ojidorado desde hace un buen tiempo.

Ya dentro de unas semanas podría confirmarlo, y si era así, y estaba embarazada, quizás era lo mejor para ella, y al momento de tener que separarse del chico, se llevaría consigo un recuerdo de él, un pequeño fruto de ambos.

Aunque le fuera difícil cuidar de un bebé ella sola, buscaría la forma de hacerlo, además sabe que su familia no la abandonaría.

Al terminar de bañarse, se reincorpora poniéndose de pie, sale luego de la tina, toma una toalla y cubre su cuerpo con ella, se para delante del lavabo gira unas de sus perillas para dejar correr el agua y tomar un poco entre sus manos para luego limpiar un poco mejor su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-

Abre sus ojos lentamente dejando ver el ámbar en ellos, poco después vuelve a cerrarlos, moviéndose un poco, vuelve a abrir sus ojos rápidamente al no sentir el calor de su esposa a su lado, se reincorpora quedando sentado sobre la cama, se pone de pie y camina hacia el buró donde el y la chica guardan su ropa intima, tomando solo unos calzoncillos y ponérselos.

Se dirige hacia el baño, era muy probable que su esposa estuviese en ese lugar, ya que lo primero que ella hacia el despertarse era tomar un muy buen baño. Abre la puerta con sumo cuidado intentado no hacer ningún ruido, lográndolo.

Al entrar al baño puede ver a la pelinegra parada delante de él dándole la espalda, y tan solo mantenía una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

Kagome luego de haber limpiado su rostro, con el dorso de su mano limpia un poco la humedad que tenia el espejo para así poder ver su rostro reflejado en el. Abre sus ojos lo más que puede al ver el rostro del ojidorado reflejado en el espejo.

- Inuyasha –musita levemente como si estuviese asustada al darse vuelta y quedar frente al chico-

- ¿Qué sucede Kag? Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma –lo dice el ojidorado con algo de burla, acercándose a su esposa-

- Es que yo no sabia que… habías despertado, además no te escuche entrar –dice dando un paso hacia atrás pero el lavabo se lo impide, haciendo que el ojidorado quedase a escasos centímetros de ella-

- Quería sorprenderte –lo dice al inclinar un poco su rostro y comenzar a besar el cuello de su esposa-

- Debo irme –dice rápidamente al alejarse del chico-

No podía permitir que continuara, si lo hacia sabia muy bien que terminarían haciendo el amor nuevamente, y no podía hacerlo, sabiendo que él mantenía a otra mujer entre sus pensamientos.

- Kag, es sábado, hoy no debes ir a la guardería –lo informa Inuyasha al tratar de acercarse nuevamente a la chica-

Es cierto, no recordaba que era sábado, debía pensar algo rápido y alejarse del ojidorado.

- Pero debo ir con Sango a comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta –lo miente para luego salir del cuarto de baño-

Solo ve como la chica desaparece de su vista, es como si quisiera evitarlo y no sabe el porque, sale el cuarto de baño, y ve como la chica se encuentra buscando la ropa que se pondrá.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Segura que no quieres venir conmigo? –pregunta por enésima vez el ojidorado hacia su esposa, que se encuentra entre sus brazos, estando ambos en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokio-

Inuyasha se iría a Roma durante un mes, para arreglar algunos asuntos de la empresa en aquel lugar, y deseaba que Kagome lo acompañase pero al parecer ella no quería hacerlo, y no sabe el porque, ella siempre lo ha acompañado en los viajes que ha tenido que hacer, que ella no lo acompañase ahora no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

- Muy segura –se lo responde con seguridad- además no me daría tiempo de arreglar mis cosas ahora, tu vuelo estar por salir –dice poniendo aquello como excusa-

- Sabes que eso no importa, podemos tomar el próximo vuelo –dice rápidamente-

- No, vete ahora, ya los chicos te están esperando –dice al tratar de separarse del cuerpo de su esposo-

- No quiero que estés sola –lo dice sin querer dejar de abrazar a la chica-

- Ya te dije que iría a ver a mi familia durante unos días, hace un buen tiempo que no voy a visitarlos –le dice aquello, pero esa no era la verdadera razón por la cual no deseaba ir con él-

Ya hace poco más de un mes que había tenido aquel encuentro con su esposo y debía confirmar si estaba embarazada, y si era así pronto comenzarían los mareos y las nauseas, y lo mejor seria estar lejos del chico hasta encontrar la forma de decírselo y luego talvez irse de su lado.

- Pero será un mes –lo reprocha Inuyasha-

- Pasara rápido, ya lo veras –dice sabiendo bien que tiene mucho que pensar durante ese tiempo-

_Última llamada a los pasajeros del vuelo 1742, destino a Roma abordar por la puerta 13-M_

Escuchan aquel anuncio, Kagome se separa un poco del ojidorado.

- Debes irte –lo dice sintiendo como el chico deja de abrazarla-

- De acuerdo –dice resignado al no ser acompañado por su esposa-

Se inclina un poco y une sus labios con los de su esposa en un suave y corto beso.

- Recuerda que te amo –lo dice al separarse de los labios de la chica y luego dirigirse a la puerta por la cual abordara el avión que lo llevara a su destino, y sin recibir una respuesta de parte de la chica-

Ve como su esposo desaparece al cruzar aquella puerta, alejándose de ella.

_Recuerda que te amo…_

Eso le dijo el chico, y ella no pudo responderle, no sabia si ella aun lo amaba, luego de aquella noche es como si sus sentimientos hubiesen cambiado un poco, y no sabia si seguía amando al chico de la misma manera, le era tan difícil aceptarlo, pero debía tomar una decisión antes de hacerse mas daño a si misma y a su propio corazón.

_¿Aun seguía amando a Inuyasha, o solo dependía de él? _

-.-.-.-.-

Ya había llagado a su destino, Roma, junto con Miroku, Kouga y su hermano Sesshoumaru, todos se encontraban esperando su equipaje, pero Inuyasha se encontraba un poco alejado del grupo.

- Detente Kouga, no lo hagas –lo dice el chico de cabello castaño sosteniendo al joven de ojos azules-

- Suéltame, déjame darle su merecido –lo dice tratando de safarse del agarre de su amigo- ya me he guardado esto por mucho tiempo, ahora se arrepentirá por lo que le hizo a Kagome

- Kouga tiene razón –lo dice el tercer hombre que se encontraba en aquel lugar- mi hermano merece que alguien lo ponga en su lugar, lo que le hizo a Kagome no tiene perdón, así que suéltalo de una vez

- Pero ustedes saben que él dejo de ver a Kikio hace mas de cuatro meses –trata de persuadirlos pero al parecer aquellos dos hombres estaban muy molestos-

- No me importa, de igual manera engaño a Kagome con esa mujerzuela, y no se lo perdonare –dice Kouga furioso logrando soltarse al fin del agarre de Miroku y dirigirse hacia Inuyasha que se encontraba a unos pocos metros-

Kouga camina hacia el ojidorado manteniendo su puño derecho cerrado, le daría su merecido a ese Taisho, bien se lo advirtió cuando se caso con Kagome, que si llegaba a lastimarla, él jamás se lo perdonaría.

Fue mucho para él, el tener que renunciar a Kagome hace más tres años, al reconocer que ella estaba completamente enamorada de Inuyasha, y aunque con ello conoció a una mujer encantadora con la que se casara dentro de unos meses. Le había hecho prometer a Inuyasha que jamás haría sufrir a Kagome, y puede ser que ella no supiese que el la estaba engañando, pero eso no era razón para hacerlo, de igual forma la estaba lastimando.

Desde que sabe que la engañaba ha querido romperle la cara a golpes, pero no lo había hecho simplemente porque sabia que la chica se preocuparía al verlo herido, y ella no merece estarse preocupando por un canalla como el, y mucho menos si él la estuvo engañando con una cualquiera.

- ¡Inuyasha! –lo grita al estar detrás de aquel chico, y al ver como este volteaba a verlo, dirige su puño cerrado directo al rostro del ojidorado-

Voltea al escuchar la voz de Kouga llamarlo, y tan solo siente un fuerte golpe en su quijada, cuando reacciona a aquel golpe, dirige una de sus manos hacia su labio y limpia el hilillo de sangre que comenzaba a emanar de su labio.

- Eso fue por haber engañado a Kagome –lo dice Kouga al ver como el ojidorado regresa su vista para verlo- y aun faltan muchos mas –dice al momento que iba a proporcionarle otro golpe justo en el estomago pero es detenido por Miroku-

- Detente Kouga, no es el mejor lugar para pelear –lo dice al momento que sujeta al ojiazul, observando como todas las personas que pasaban a su alrededor se les quedaban viendo-

- ¡Me importa un demonio! Alguien debe darle su merecido a este miserable –expresa furioso intentando soltarse de Miroku-

- Tranquilo lobo, en cuanto lleguemos al hotel podrás hacer lo que quieras con él, no es momento de formar escándalo –dice simplemente Sesshoumaru al tomar su equipaje que había llegado hace poco, y pasar a un lado de Kouga y Miroku-

- Gracias –dice Inuyasha sarcásticamente al ver pasar a su hermano a un lado y ve como este se detiene-

- Lo siento, pero aunque seas mi hermano, esta vez no estoy de tu lado, te lo mereces –lo dice para luego seguir caminando-

Miroku suelta a Kouga el cual solo arregla un poco su ropa y luego va a buscar su equipaje para luego seguir a Sesshoumaru. El chico de cabello castaño también tomo su equipaje y luego camina hasta donde este Inuyasha.

- ¿Tu también me juzgaras? –pregunta un Inuyasha con la mirada baja-

- Tan solo te diré que Kagome no se merece lo que le hiciste, ella te ama demasiado y si se entera de eso sufrirá mucho y quizás podrías perderla –lo dice viendo como su amigo levanta su mirada demostrando culpa en ella-

Ve a Miroku alejarse después de decirle aquellas palabras, toma su equipaje y se dirige hacia donde estaban los demás.

_Podrías perderla… _

Esas palabras seguían en su cabeza, él no deseaba perder a Kagome, la amaba demasiado para perderla.

_La engañaste…_

Escucha aquello como un eco en su mente, era cierto el la engaño, y se arrepentía por ello, aunque haya sido hace meses, se sentía como un… ¿miserable? Si tal vez eso era lo que era, como lo llamo Kouga, aunque quizás sea algo peor que eso.

¿Qué clase de persona engaña a quien ama durante tanto tiempo? Solo él quizás.

Y de cierta manera tal vez lo mejor fue que Kagome no lo acompañase, y ya Kouga se haría responsable de hacerlo sentir aun peor de lo que se sentía. Pero aunque este le rompa la cara a golpes, y lo golpee hasta al cansancio su mente y corazón no aceptaran aquello como un completo castigo por el engaño que le hizo a su esposa.

_Perdóname, Kagome…_

-.-.-.-.-

Cierra la puerta de su habitación y se dirige hacia su cama sosteniendo un sobre entre sus manos, se sienta al borde de la cama viendo aquel sobre. Luego de despedirse de su esposo fue directamente a realizarse la prueba de sangre, debía saber si estaba embarazada, ve el sobre, sus manos temblaban levemente, tenia miedo de abrirlo y comprobar que estaba embarazada ¿Qué haría luego?

Comienza a abrir el sobre con cuidado, luego saca una hoja doblada que se encontraba dentro, la desdobla con cuidado.

_Paciente: Kagome Higurashi _

_Edad: 26 años_

_Prueba de embarazo: Positiva _

Al leer aquello sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas, volviéndose cristalinos, una parte de ella se encontraba feliz y la otra simplemente no podía reaccionar. ¿Cómo se lo diría a su esposo? ¿Cómo reaccionaria él ante aquello?

Las lágrimas comienzan a recorrer sus mejillas, dirige su mirada hacia la mesita de noche que se encuentra de su lado de la cama, ve un portarretrato con una fotografía de ella y el chico poco tiempo después de haberse casado, el se encontraba abrazándola protectora y dulcemente mientras ella mantenía su cabeza recostada en su pecho mientras sonreía, se veían tan felices, ambos se amaban, pero ahora… quizás no sea igual.

_Recuerda que te amo… _

Aquellas palabras regresan a su mente, fue lo último que le dijo el chico en el aeropuerto, ¿Realmente aun la amaba o solo lo dijo por no herirla? Ella verdaderamente deseaba que aun la amara, pero…

_Kikio…_

Ese nombre de nuevo volvía a su mente, ¿Acaso solo era para que se diera cuenta de la verdad? Talvez.

Pero no podía… no, simplemente no quería aceptarlo, al hacerlo solo se causaría mas daño a si misma.

¿Cómo su corazón seguía amando a quien es el responsable de que se encuentre totalmente destruido? O ¿Acaso es ella quien se niega a dejar de amarlo?

Cierra sus ojos fuertemente dejando escapar mas lagrimas de sus ojos cristalinos, no deseaba seguir sufriendo, si tan solo, de alguna manera pudiese confirmar que él la seguía amando igual que antes, seria al menos un aliento para su corazón herido.

Escucha como comienza a sonar el teléfono que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche, cosa que la hace temblar un poco, soltando con ello la hoja que aun sostenía, con el dorso de sus manos seca la lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, y suena un poco su nariz.

- Buenas noches –dice aquello con voz serena al contestar la llamada-

- Hola pequeña –escucha que lo dice una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea-

- Inuyasha… -murmura levemente-

- ¿Cómo has estado, pequeña?

- Bien, y ¿tu? ¿Cómo están las cosas allá? –pregunta tratando de controlar su llanto-

- No muy bien, te extraño mucho

- Yo también

- Debiste haber venido conmigo, así no estarías tan sola en casa

- No estoy sola –susurra no siendo consiente de lo que decía, y colocando su mano libre sobre su vientre- quiero decir que no estere sola por mucho tiempo, ya mañana temprano me iré a visitar a mi familia –dice después de haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho-

- Tratare de terminar las cosas aquí lo más rápido que pueda

- Si… -es lo único que logra musitar-

- ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña? –pregunta un preocupado Inuyasha al haber notado la voz de su esposa algo quebrantada-

- Si, estoy bien, solo algo cansada, es todo

- Bien, te dejare descansar entonces –lo dice no muy convencido por las palabras de su esposa- te amo pequeña –dice dulcemente-

- Inuyasha yo… -¿acaso debía decírselo ahora? No, lo mejor era hablar con él cuando regresara-

- Dime –dice al notar que la chica parecía querer decirle algo-

- Yo también… -es lo único que logra murmurar con sus labios temblorosos-

- Lo se pequeña, mañana te llamare a casa de tu madre, descansa –es lo ultimo que escucha por parte del chico antes de terminar con aquella llamada-

Deja el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y luego se inclina un poco para tomar aquella hoja que había soltado minutos atrás, la dobla y mete de nuevo en el sobre, y después abre uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche y guarda el sobre en ese lugar.

Luego de esto ella sube completamente a la cama, acostándose de lado, toma la almohada que le pertenece a Inuyasha y la abraza, acurrucándose un poco. Libera su sollozo, dejando que las lagrimas aparezcan de nuevo en su rostro. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

_¿Qué puedes hacer si la persona que te hace llorar tanto es la única capaz de consolarte?_

**Continuara…**


	3. Aniversario

**Capitulo III.- Aniversario**

Es increíble como el tiempo puede pasar tan rápido cuando necesitas tomar una decisión, sobre tu futuro, y más aun cuando no se trata solo de tu futuro, si no también de ese pequeño ser que se forma en tu interior.

Inconcientemente Kagome lleva sus manos hacia su vientre, hace ya tres semanas que había certificado que estaba embarazada, y solo faltaba una semana para que regresara Inuyasha, y aun no tenia en claro la forma en que se lo diría, había pensando en dejarle una carta explicándole todo, que sabia lo de su engaño, y también decirle que estaba embarazada, pedirle que no la buscara y que ella se iría a vivir con su familia.

Pero al estar dos semanas hablando con su madre sobre eso, mientras permaneció en Osaka, su madre le dijo que lo mejor seria hablar con Inuyasha frente a frente.

_- Debes hablar con Inuyasha al respecto –se lo dice su madre de una edad media, cabello castaño y ojos cafés, estando sentada delante de ella- _

_- No puedo hacerlo –musita Kagome levemente tratando de contener su llanto- no soportaría escucharlo de sus propios labios, no podría ni siquiera verlo a los ojos. Lo mejor es que todo esto termine –lo dice al momento que las lagrimas ya comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos, y luego resbalar por su mejillas-_

_- Se que es muy duro para ti, hija –lo dice acercándose a la chica y la abraza como puede- pero debes aclarar todo con Inuyasha, hay un niño de por medio, y él también saldría perjudicado, no puedes negarle a Inuyasha el derecho de conocer a su hijo _

_- Y no pienso hacerlo, tan solo… tan solo no puedo permanecer más tiempo a su lado, o me será más difícil dejarlo –dice mientras un sollozo ya estaba presente- _

_- Harás lo siguiente -lo dice separándose un poco de su hija para verla a los ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla suavemente, consolándola de aquella manera- regresaras a Tokio, hablaras con Inuyasha y luego puedes regresar con nosotros, siempre estaremos a tu lado –se lo dice mostrando una dulce sonrisa en su rostro- _

_- Gracias… -lo murmura débilmente para luego abrazar a su madre fuertemente- _

Eso era lo que haría, hablaría con su esposo y luego regresaría a Osaka con su familia, no le negaría el derecho a Inuyasha de conocer a su hijo, pero no podía permanecer mas tiempo a su lado, no sin estar completamente segura de que el aun la amara, simplemente no podía estar con alguien que no la ama, y no permanecería a su lado tan solo por aquel pequeño que viene en camino, su corazón no lo soportaría.

Se acurruca mas en la cama estando acostada de lado, con su mano izquierda acaricia suavemente su vientre aun plano, mostrando en su rostro un pequeña sonrisa en la cual denotaba algo de tristeza, ese pequeño seria lo único que tendría para recordar en un futuro, el amor que ella y el ojidorado una vez durante largo tiempo compartieron juntos.

Pensar en todos los momentos que han compartido juntos, las alegrías, esas son las cosas que no la dejan alejarse de él, pero debe hacerlo si no quiere seguir sufriendo.

Ella seguía amando intensamente a Inuyasha, pero ¿Y él? No lo sabía…

"_Un amor inseguro es una bomba de tiempo que puede estallar en cualquier momento y lastimarnos profundamente."_

Recuerda haber leído aquello en un libro hace algún tiempo, era muy cierto y en su caso esa bomba ya había estallado y estaba destrozando poco a poco su corazón.

También puede recordar:

"_Excusar el poco amor recibido, minimizar los defectos de la pareja, creer que todavía hay amor donde no lo hay, persistir tozudamente en recuperar un amor perdido y alejarse, pero no del todo."_

¿Acaso era eso lo que sucedía con ella? ¿Intentaba buscar excusas para justificar lo que sucedía con su esposo? Al parecer si.

Y aunque ella se alejase de él ahora, de igual forma no podía hacerlo por completo, dentro de ella se estaba formando un pequeño de ambos y sabía muy bien que ese pequeño de alguna u otra forma la mantendría unida a Inuyasha, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Como desearía que el poder olvidarse de él fuese tan fácil, curar las heridas en su corazón en poco tiempo, borrar todo rastro de sufrimiento, pero era imposible lo amaba demasiado, y así ella no quisiese, él podría ser el único capaz de sanar su corazón.

Renunciar a él seria como dejar de vivir, ya que una parte de ella permanecería con él, su corazón aun después de haber sido herido, y estar roto en miles de pedazos lo seguía amando con cada uno de ellos.

¿Por qué se sentía vacía sin él, a pesar de que estar a su lado resultaba un tormento? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que deseaba permanecer a su lado, si él aun la amase.

Cierra sus ojos lentamente y solo una lágrima recorre su mejilla, estaba cansada de llorar pero aun así su corazón seguía sufriendo a cada instante y era algo que no podía evitar por más que quisiese.

Pocos minutos después queda profundamente dormida.

-.-.-.-.-

Abre la puerta de su casa para luego entrar, cierra la puerta tras si mismo, luego deja su equipaje en algún lugar de la sala, ya mañana temprano se ocuparía de arreglarlo, y también tendría que arreglar el de su esposa.

Había hecho todo lo posible para poder regresar antes de su viaje a Roma, y logro hacerlo justo a tiempo. Mañana seria su tercer aniversario de casado con esa chica, y por nada del mundo deseaba estar lejos de ella. Claro esta que no le menciono a la chica cuando hablo con ella temprano que llegaría justo esa noche, deseaba sorprenderla y luego decirle que mañana mismo saldrían hacia la isla de Okinawa, y disfrutar plenamente su aniversario por una semana completa en aquel lugar.

Ve su reloj en su muñeca, y ve como son las 23:30, es probable que la chica aun este despierta y pueda aprovechar para hacerle el amor, hace ya varias semanas que no disfrutaba plenamente de su esposa.

Camina hacia su habitación, abre la puerta con sumo cuidado, se asoma y ve como la chica se encuentra acostada en la cama de tal forma que lo único que logra ver es su espalda, esta siendo cubierta por una cobija que la cubre hasta su cintura, podía decir que se encontraba dormida, aunque en realidad no le parece extraño, ya que cada vez que llamaba a la chica esta se encontraba dormida y el era responsable de despertarla con sus llamadas, y si bien no estaba dormida su voz denotaba algo de cansancio, cosa que comenzaba a preocuparle.

Su esposa nunca se mostraba de esa manera siempre era muy enérgica y se mantenía de aquí para ya, haciendo cualquier cosa. Ya luego se encargaría de averiguar lo que le sucedía a la chica, le preocupaba demasiado el hecho que se enfermara y ella no le quisiera decir nada, porque conoce muy bien a su esposa y sabe que si ella esta enferma trata de cualquier forma de evitar que él se entere de ello.

Camina hacia la cama sin ver otra cosa que sea a la chica que se encontraba sobre ella, pacíficamente dormida, con sumo cuidado sube a la cama quedando sentado, ve como su esposa mantiene su mano izquierda sobre su plano vientre, sonríe levemente, le gustaba pensar en la idea de formar una familia con Kagome, poder tener un pequeño fruto de ambos.

Pero sabía muy bien que la chica aun seguía tomando las pastillas anticonceptivas, ya que si no fuera así le hubiese dicho algo al respecto. Por su parte lo que mas deseaba era formar una familia con ella.

Comienza a desabrochar su camisa, luego la retira de su cuerpo y la deja a un lado de la mesita de noche, se quita sus zapatos junto con sus calcetines, después se sube completamente sobre la cama quedando acostado con la espalda hacia el colchón, coloca sus manos detrás de su cabeza teniendo un poco mas de apoyo, y viendo el techo de la habitación.

Comienza a pensar todo lo que ha vivido junto a su esposa desde que se casaron, han sido muy felices estos tres años.

_Si es así ¿Por qué la engañaste? _

Aquella pregunta ronda por su mente, ¿Por qué engaño a su esposa si la ama más que a nada?

Puede recordar como fue que comenzó todo.

_Kikio llevaba pocas semanas de haber llegado a la empresa y era su secretaria, una noche se encontraba totalmente agobiado por la cantidad de documentos que debía revisar para cerrar contratos, arreglar las maquinarias que estaban fallando, aprobar nuevos proyectos, y un montón de cosas mas. _

_Estaba tan centrado en los documentos que revisaba detenidamente que no supo en que momento la empresa quedo completamente sola, sale de su oficina tomando su maletín y su chaqueta. Al salir puede ver como Kikio se dirigía hacia él, al parecer venia del tocador porque se encontraba muy bien maquillada para ser tan tarde y después de un muy agitado día de trabajo. _

_- Aun estas aquí –lo dice el ojidorado al momento que aquella mujer se encuentra delante de él- _

_- No podía dejarlo solo, haciendo todo el trabajo –lo dice Kikio acercándose un poco mas al chico- _

_- No debiste hacerlo, seguramente tenias cosas que hacer _

_- En realidad no, pero ahora que lo menciona, podríamos ir a algún lugar para distraernos un poco –dice coquetamente- _

_- Estoy muy cansado, deseo irme a casa –dice Inuyasha comenzando a caminar hacia el ascensor- _

_- Tan solo será poco tiempo, además usted necesita relajarse, los últimos días en la empresa han sido muy difíciles, no estaría mal que usted se distrajera un poco –lo dice al caminar detrás del ojidorado- _

_Ambos entran en el ascensor e Inuyasha selecciona el piso del estacionamiento, no había mencionado nada. _

_- Además mañana no vendremos a trabajar –lo dice la misma Kikio al estar el ascensor a punto de detenerse- _

_Inuyasha piensa por un momento aquello, en realidad necesitada distraerse un poco. _

_- Esta bien pero solo será durante un rato –lo dice al salir del ascensor junto con Kikio, y luego se dirigen a su auto- _

_Kikio le dijo que fuera a un lugar que estaba un poco alejado de la empresa y que él no conocía. _

_Estuvieron tomando un par de tragos, hasta hacerse algo tarde. Luego despertó en medio de la noche, no sabia donde se encontraba abre sus ojos al máximo al ver como a su lado se encontraba Kikio completamente desnuda y él en el mismo estado. Algunas imágenes comenzaban a llegar a su memoria, había pasado la noche con Kikio. _

Mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, aquel había sido su más grande error. Y eso no era todo, ya que aquella mujer se encargaba de recordárselo cada día con muchas de sus insinuaciones.

Además de ello cuando Kouga lo vio besándose con ella que lo había tomado por sorpresa fue lo peor que le pudo suceder. Hasta que no la soporto más y tomo la decisión de despedirla, aunque le fue difícil encontrar una secretaria que tuviera la suficiente experiencia, no importaba, él no iba a permitir que esa mujer arruinase su matrimonio.

Aunque no le ha sido fácil librarse de ella, lo acosa constantemente, lo llama a su celular y oficina, gracias a Kami que no ha llamado a su casa. Lo menos que deseaba era que Kagome se enterase de ello, ya que sufriría mucho, sabe muy bien que ella lo ama tanto como él a ella.

Se mueve quedando acostado de lado en la misma forma que su esposa. Se acerca un poco mas a ella para luego colocar su brazo y mano en el vientre de la chica donde ella mantenía su mano. Siente como la chica se acurruca un poco mas hacia el como buscando su calor inconscientemente, y sonríe levemente.

Cierra sus ojos lentamente y se deja llevar por Morfeo al mundo de los sueños.

-.-.-.-.-

Comienza a abrir sus ojos lentamente dejando ver el color chocolate en ellos, se sentía tan bien, era como si algunos momentos de tranquilidad la rodeasen, sintiéndose feliz, se mueve un poco y siente como alguien la mantiene abrazada. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Grita lo más fuerte que pudo, al momento que se ponía de pie a un lado de la cama lo más rápido que podía.

- ¿Qué rayos sucede, Kag? –pregunta un Inuyasha aturdido y soñoliento, sentándose en la cama y viendo la expresión de terror que tenía la chica-

Kagome tan solo no podía decir nada, ¿Qué hacia Inuyasha allí con ella? se suponía que no regresaría hasta dentro de una semana.

- Soy yo –lo dice el mismo ojidorado al ver como la chica no parecía reaccionar-

- Pero tu… tu no regresarías… hasta la próxima semana –balbucea levemente sin acercarse al chico-

Inuyasha por su parte tan solo se mueve un poco mas para bajar de la cama por el mismo lado que lo hizo su esposa, al estar de pie de coloca delante de la chica y ve fijamente su mirada chocolate.

- ¿Acaso pensaste que pasaría nuestro tercer aniversario lejos de ti, pequeña? –pregunta dulcemente acariciando con una de sus manos una de las mejillas de la pelinegra-

¿Aniversario? Es cierto lo había olvidado por completo, al pensar todos esos días en lo que le diría al chico cuando regresara, pero ahora era tan diferente, no podía simplemente decirle en este momento que sabia que él la engañaba, que estaba embarazada y que pensaba irse con su madre. No podía hacer eso, no ahora.

- No me digas que lo olvidaste, eso nos concierne a nosotros –lo dice con burla el ojidorado al ver como la chica aun estaba sorprendida-

- No, no es eso… es tan solo que no te esperaba –musita tartamudeando un poco-

- Bien, pero ahora estoy aquí –dice para luego darle un beso en la frente a Kagome- y debemos arreglar nuestro equipaje, nos iremos a Okinawa –dice sonriendo-

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? –pregunta completamente aturdida-

- No ahora, dentro de un par de horas, permaneceremos en esa hermosa isla una semana, solos tu y yo –murmura lo ultimo con algo de sensualidad-

- ¿Una semana? Pero… pero, no puedo, la guardería –lo balbucea Kagome dando un paso hacia atrás-

- No debes preocuparte por eso, ayer hable con Kaname y le dije que te ausentarías esta semana, y me dijo que no había problema con ello –lo dice el ojidorado acercándose de nuevo a su esposa-

- Así que tendremos toda una semana para disfrutarnos mutuamente –lo dice el mismo Inuyasha con una voz sumamente sensual-

Kagome no es capaz de auricular palabra alguna, mantenía sus labios entre abiertos, y temblaban levemente, una parte de su cuerpo deseaba estar con el chico, compartir ese viaje con él, su corazón, aun después de haber sufrir tanto por su culpa aun deseaba permanecer a su lado el tiempo que le fuese posible, además esos podrían ser sus últimos días juntos.

- Yo… -logra musitar brevemente, ve como el ojidorado posa uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios para impedir que siguiese hablando o intentar hacerlo-

- No digas nada –se lo dice Inuyasha para luego retirar su dedo de los labios de la pelinegra-

Se inclina un poco, su nariz choca con la de Kagome, y sus labios rozan levemente.

- Te amo –dice el ojidorado antes de unir sus labios con los de su esposa en un dulce beso, queriendo transmitirle a la chica todo lo que la amaba, siendo el beso correspondido instantes después-

-.-.-.-.-

Ya se encontraban en Okinawa, hospedándose en el hotel Zanpamisaki Royal, unos de los hoteles mas renombrados de aquella isla. Tenía una vista hermosa a la costa, en la habitación en la que se encontraban se podía apreciar la playa privada del hotel y la extensión hermosa del mar esmeralda del agua.

La habitación mantenía un estilo japonés, que el mismo Inuyasha había escogido al momento de la reservación. El interior de la habitación estaba hecho con tapicería elegante y moderna, las cortinas en color blanco y el equipar de manera proporcionaban a la habitación una perspectiva sofisticada. Se encontraba adornada con varias pinturas en la pared.

Kagome se estaba colocando su traje de baño, ayer llegaron a Okinawa pero era hasta hoy que irían a la playa. Ayer tan solo permanecieron en la habitación, después que llegaron ella comenzó a sentirse mal, y puso como causa algo que comió y que también pudo haber sido el vuelo, pero ella sabia que la única causa de aquello era el hecho de estar embarazada ya de dos meses.

Pero bien en la noche aquellos malestares pasaron, y ella y el ojidorado pudieron hacer el amor, ella no pudo negarse, porque en cierta parte lo deseaba, anhelaba estar con él, entre sus brazos, sentirse segura, protegida y algo amada.

Había terminado de colocarse su traje de baño, el cual era de dos partes en color lila, tenia una flor en color violáceo dibujada en la parte superior del traje de baño, sobre su pecho izquierdo. Comienza a peinar su cabello al momento que se ve en el espejo.

- Espero que lleves algo mas para cubrirte –escucha que lo dice la voz de su esposo, el cual acababa de entrar a la habitación después de haber ido a arreglar unas cosas-

Voltea a ver al chico y ve como este la observa fijamente.

- En realidad, no pensaba llevar nada mas –lo dice, y bien aquello es cierto-

- Entonces lo mejor será que no bajemos –dice el ojidorado acercándose a su esposa-

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta viendo como su esposo se acerca cada vez más a ella-

- Porque no quisiera arruinar nuestro viaje, al romperle la cara a alguno de esos hombres que se estén fijando en mi mujer –lo dice al estar ya delante de la chica y colocar sus manos en la cintura acercándola un poco más a su cuerpo-

- Posesivo –lo murmura levemente, y una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro, él aun seguía celándola, y aquello le agradaba-

- Feh! –es lo único que sale de los labios del ojidorado, para luego inclinarse un poco y tomar los labios de Kagome en un suave beso-

Kagome corresponde aquel pequeño beso, y coloca sus manos sobre el pecho de su esposo, como anhelaba estar por siempre así, junto a él, sin nadie más.

- ¿Quién podría fijarse en mi? –pregunta la pelinegra al separarse del beso, y ver como el chico se mantenía viéndola, y su mirada se convertía en una intensa-

- ¿Hablas en serio? Todos los hombres se quedaran viéndote –dice para luego comenzar a besar la mejilla de la chica, y dirigirse con besos cortos hacia su cuello- eres hermosa, perfecta, pero solo eres mía –lo dice al ya haber comenzado a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de su esposa-

- Debemos bajar ahora –musita Kagome entre un suspiro que escapa de sus labios al sentir las caricias del ojidorado-

- No, deseo hacerte el amor ahora –lo dice al momento que coloca sus manos en la espalda de la pelinegra y desamarra el pequeño nudo que mantenía aquel top cubriendo los pechos de la chica, y luego de igual manera deshace el nudo que aun sostenía aquella prenda por el cuello de la chica-

Al momento que aquella prenda cae al suelo toma a la chica entre sus brazos y se dirige a la cama. Acuesta a la chica en la cama y luego él también sube quedando sobre ella, continua besando el cuello de ella y luego con pequeños besos se dirige hacia aquel par de montañas que adornaban su cuerpo, besa el contorno del pecho derecho de Kagome escuchando leves suspiros ser liberados por sus labios.

Toma entre su boca el pecho de la chica, y con su lengua comienza a jugar con el ya endurecido pezón, luego lo muerde levemente escuchando con ello un gemido por parte de Kagome al momento que arqueaba un poco su cuerpo. Con su mano derecha comienza a acariciar el seno libre de ella, masajeándolo y apretándolo levemente.

Separa su boca del seno de la chica y levanta su vista para poder ver rostro de su esposa, ve como ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar suspiros por las caricias que seguía provocando en su seno.

Deja de acariciar el pecho de ella con su mano, y dirige sus manos a la cintura de la chica, una a cada lado, comienza a deshacer los nudos que mantenían el bikini sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, al estar ambos nudos deshechos retira aquella prenda, dejando a Kagome completamente desnuda ante sus ojos ámbar que ahora perecían arder en un ardiente fuego de deseo.

Baja de la cama rápidamente y se quita el pantalón que tenia junto a su ropa interior, aquello era lo único que cubría su cuerpo, y luego con la misma rapidez con la que bajo, sube de nuevo a la cama para acomodarse nuevamente sobre Kagome. No podía esperar más para unirse con su mujer, aquella parte de su cuerpo precisaba atención ahora.

Ella por su parte separa sus piernas lo suficiente para que el chico pudiese acomodarse completamente. Él se inclina un poco y captura los labios de Kagome en un apasionado beso el cual le es correspondido de la misma manera.

Rompe con el beso, y libera un gruñido al rozar con su miembro erecto la húmeda cavidad de la chica, se impulsa un poco y luego comienza a adentrarse en ella, escucha un pequeño quejido de dolor al momento que se deslizaba dentro de Kagome, la chica se encontraba muy sensible ante sus caricias, y también lo pudo notar anoche cuando le hizo el amor a su esposa como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Comienza a embestirla primero lenta y paulatinamente, y luego sus movimientos se hacían más constantes y rápidos, escuchando ahora solo gemidos salir de los labios de Kagome.

Inuyasha libera entre un gemido y un gruñido el sentir como su miembro comenzaba a ser apresado cada vez más por aquella cavidad, y viendo como la chica se estremecía debajo de su cuerpo gimoteando cada vez más. Acelera un poco más sus movimientos, gimiendo al liberar su esencia dentro de ella escuchándola también entre gemir y suspirar.

Sale del cuerpo de la chica, y se deja caer a su lado, para luego acercarla a su cuerpo, quería sentir su calor, permanecer a su lado. Sabe muy bien que no seria capaz de seguir adelante sin ella, la amaba demasiado, ella le era indispensable para vivir.

- Te amo –musita dulcemente Inuyasha al momento que la respiración de la chica era paulatina, haciéndolo pensar que quizás ya se había entregado al mundo de los sueños, el cierra sus ojos, quizás debería descansar un poco para luego ir con su esposa a la playa-

-.-.-.-.-

Tenían ya cuatro días en Okinawa, y habían sido maravillosos, lo único que lo arruinaba eran esa nauseas matutinas como las que tenia ahora, se encontraba frente al lavabo devolviendo el estomago, al terminar limpia su boca con una toalla y luego se deja caer sentada en el azulejo del baño.

- Deberías dejar que llame al doctor del hotel, esas nauseas no son normales y tampoco que te andes desmayando así como si nada –se lo dice el ojidorado que después de haber estado parado en el umbral de la puerta se acerca a ella-

- Te dije que no es necesario, seguramente fui algo que comí –lo dice al momento que ve como Inuyasha se agacha a su lado para luego tomarla entre sus brazos y sacarla del aquel lugar, para llevarla a la cama-

- Si claro –dice sarcásticamente- y al parecer no has dejado de comer lo que sea que te hace daño –lo dice al depositar a la chica sobre la cama-

- Quizás –lo murmura suavemente- además si llamas a un doctor me mandara a quedarme en cama y sabes que detesto eso, y quiero disfrutar de estos días que nos quedan juntos –dice mientras el chico sube a la cama junto a ella y la acurruca entre sus brazos-

- Pequeña, estas hablando como si nos fuéramos a separar, y eso es algo que nunca sucederá, ni siquiera la misma muerte podría separarnos. Te amo demasiado, no podría vivir sin estar a tu lado -lo dice y afirma depositando un tierno beso en el cabello de la chica-

- Yo tampoco podría vivir sin poder estar a tu lado –musita débilmente acurrucándose un poco mas entre los brazos de su esposo-

- No nos separaremos –lo afirma el chico-

Permanecen abrazados de aquella forma, hasta que Kagome se sintió mejor y le sugirió al chico que fueran a la sauna de aquel hotel, y luego podrían ir a la piscina a refrescarse un poco, a lo cual el ojidorado acepta gustoso. Haría lo que fuese por estar con su mujer, por poder estar a su lado a cada instante.

-.-.-.-.-

Ve a la chica pacíficamente dormida aun lado de él, se veía tan linda, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entre abiertos, su respiración era paulatina. Si no despertaba en unos minutos el mismo la despertaría con dulces besos, y por que no, luego podría hacerle el amor.

Hoy regresarían a Tokio, aunque el desearía quedarse un poco mas, debía ir a arreglar unas cosas, su mismo hermano lo había llamado ayer para decirle que debía aprobar unas cosas en la empresa, ¿acaso no podía aprobarlas él mismo?

Deseaba permanecer un poco más en aquel lugar, después de todo, había logrado volver a ver la sonrisa de su esposa, aunque en ocasiones parecía estar triste y perdida entre sus pensamientos, y cuando le preguntaba que era lo que le sucedía ella tan solo le decía que no era nada, y cambia el tema diciendo que fueran a dar un paseo por la playa o bien recorrer otros lugares de aquella isla.

Ve como la chica comienza a abrir sus ojos mostrando el color chocolate en ellos, fija su vista en la de ella con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días, pequeña –lo dice para luego inclinarse y besar suavemente los labios de su esposa, un corto beso-

- Buenas días –lo responde después que el chico se separa de ella, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa-

Inuyasha vuelve a besar los labios de su esposa, luego con sumo cuidado se coloca sobre ella sin dejar caer su peso, ni lastimarla. Separa sus labios de los de la chica y comienza besar su mejilla y luego desciende hacia su níveo cuello con cortos besos.

- ¿No deberíamos arreglar las maletas para regresar a Tokio? –pregunta Kagome dejando escapar suspiros de sus labios-

- Lo haremos luego, aun témenos un par de horas antes que sea el vuelo –lo responde simplemente Inuyasha al seguir besando a su esposa-

Por su parte Kagome solo suspiraba al sentir las caricias que le ofrecía el ojidorado. No podía negar que esta había sido una de las mejores semanas que ha podido estar con Inuyasha desde hace algunos meses. Tan solo eran ellos dos, sin trabajo, sin cosas pendientes, sin… _engaños. _

Anhelaba que el tiempo se congelara en ese instante teniendo al ojidorado a su lado. Sabia muy bien que al llegar a casa tendría que buscar el momento adecuado para hablar con él, auque quisiera ocultarlo de igual forma no podría, dentro de algunas semanas su embarazo se haría notorio, su vientre abultado era algo que no podría disimular, tan solo quedaba enfrentar la verdad, y luego intentar continuar.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya hacia dos días que habían regresado de Okinawa, Kagome se encontraba preparando la cena, mientras su esposo se cambiaba de ropa, hace tan solo unos minutos que había llegado a la casa.

Siente como es rodeada por unos fuertes brazos, haciéndola sonreír, siente como el chico comienza a besar su cuello, estremeciéndose con aquello.

- Déjame terminar de hacer la cena –lo dice Kagome moviéndose un poco para que el chico la soltase-

- Bien –lo dice para luego depositar un último beso en el cuello de su esposa y luego se separa de ella-

- Oye Kag, ¿Dónde guardaste las cartas que ha enviado mi madre? –lo pregunta el mismo Inuyasha viendo a la chica moviéndose de un lado a otro en la cocina-

- Todas están en alguno de los cajones de mi mesita de noche, ¿Por qué? –pregunta un tanto extrañada de que quiera revisar aquellas cartas, la mayoría eran hacia ella, ya que bien podía hablar con Inuyasha cuando este la llamaba-

- Tan solo deseo revisar unas cosas –dice sencillamente para luego dirigirse hacia la habitación-

Al estar ya en la recamara se sienta de lado en el cual le corresponde dormir a Kagome, abre el primer cajón, y tan solo puede ver algunos libros, pensando que tal vez estén en el otro cajón, y cuando iba a cerrarlo pudo ver debajo de unos de esos libros un sobre, saca el libro de aquel lugar y luego toma el sobre entre sus manos.

Ve como el sobre tiene el emblema de la clínica de Toutosai, extrañándose un poco, no recuerda haber ido a aquel lugar desde hace un buen tiempo, ve la fecha y se da cuenta que es de hace un mes, cuando él se fue a Roma ¿Qué rayos sucedía?

Abre aquel sobre y saca la hoja que se encuentra en su interior, desdobla aquel papel comenzando a leer su contenido.

_Paciente: Kagome Higurashi _

_Edad: 26 años_

_Prueba de embarazo: Positiva _

Abre sus ojos lo mas que puede al leer aquello, ¿Kagome estaba embarazada? ¿Por qué demonios no se lo dijo?

Arruga aquel papel entre sus manos tirándolo luego al piso. Claro, ahora todo tenia sentido, las nauseas, los desmayos, su sensibilidad. Pero ahora ella le tendría que explicar el porque se lo oculto.

_Siempre lo mejor es enfrentarse a la verdad, aunque a veces tan solo traiga desilusión y dolor, al comprobarte lo que no deseabas, pero esa misma verdad nos hará obtener al final lo que tanto anhelamos. _

**Continuara..**

**Hola! Ante nada una disculpa del tamaño del cielo.. últimamente he estado completamente alejada de los fics e incluso de los animes u.u.. **

**Pero bueno ahora estoy de regreso y tratare de no volver a alejarme. Aunque sea algo difícil T_T **

**Me despido hasta la próxima que espero no sea muy lejos! Espero les guste ^^^**

**Gracias por el apoyo!! **


	4. Enfrentando la Verdad

**Capitulo IV.- Enfrentando la Verdad**

Camina con rapidez hacia la cocina, la chica debía explicarle muchas cosas.

- ¡Kagome! –lo grita al estar ya en el lumbral de la puerta y ve como la chica voltea rápidamente a verlo, dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo, lo cual era: preparar la mesa-

Ve con asombro a su esposo, él nunca le había hablado de aquella forma ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido?

Abre sus ojos al máximo, quizás él…

- ¿Es cierto que estas embarazada? –lo pregunta sin más rodeos con voz grave, denotando algo de molestia-

- Yo… yo –comienza a balbucearlo con sus labios temblorosos-

Lleva sus manos hacia su vientre como por acto reflejo, mantenía su vista fija hacia Inuyasha y comenzó a sentir como si todo diese vueltas a su alrededor, entre cierra sus ojos logrando ver como el chico se acerca a ella, lo ultimo que logra asimilar es escuchar su nombre por parte de él.

Ve llevarla sus manos a su vientre, y como entre cerraba sus ojos, se acerca a ella rápidamente, pronuncia su nombre, y logra tomarla entre sus brazos antes que ella cayese inconsciente al suelo.

Se incorpora completamente con la pelinegra entre sus brazos y se dirige a su habitación. Al ya encontrarse en la recamara deposita con cuidado a la chica sobre la cama.

Se mantuvo observándola por un indefinido tiempo, ella aun mantenía sus manos sobre su vientre.

No debió haber actuado de aquella manera, es cierto que se encontraba molesto pero no era porque ella estuviese embarazada, aquello era una magnifica noticia, estaba molesto porque ella se lo oculto y debía saber el porque.

Paso un largo tiempo contemplándola, no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que hizo aquello, solamente verla, sin hacer nada mas, ¿acaso había estado olvidando lo importante que era aquella chica para él?

Por un tiempo estuvo alejándose de ella, y hasta quizás ignorándola, pero aquello ya había pasado, se había prometido volver a hacer el mismo de antes, ocupándose de lo que realmente era importante para él… Kagome, y ahora aquel pequeño que se formaba dentro de ella.

Ve como ella lentamente comienza a abrir sus ojos, manteniéndose alerta a cada movimiento.

Aun se sentía un tanto mareada, voltea un poco su cabeza viendo como su esposo se encontraba viéndola fijamente, mueve un poco sus manos sobre su vientre.

- ¿Así que es cierto? –lo pregunta Inuyasha al ver como la chica acariciaba su vientre-

Ella no responde, solamente desvía su vista de la del ojidorado, lentamente comienza a sentarse en la cama dándole la espalda al chico.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –pregunta viendo como la pelinegra se encaminada hacia el armario, para luego sacar una maleta, abrirla, y comenzar a meter su ropa, ¿Qué demonios pensaba hacer?-

- ¿Kagome, que…? –callo al escuchar la voz de ella-

- No podía decírtelo, no sabia como reaccionarias –lo dice al haber dejado de meter la ropa en la valija, y colocando las manos sobre su vientre, manteniéndose de espaldas al chico-

No deseaba verlo a los ojos, no deseaba enfrentarse a la verdad, pero en algún momento debía hacerlo, y quizás ahora fuese el mejor momento, pero le era tan difícil.

De sus castaños ojos comenzaron a salir unas pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, intentaba acallar su sollozo.

Inuyasha se acerca lentamente hacia Kagome, se detiene al estar solo unos pocos pasos detrás de ella.

- Yo… tenia miedo, aun lo tengo, tengo miedo de saber lo que sucederá entre nosotros –cierra sus ojos y libera un pesado suspiro- Inuyasha yo… -no podía decirlo, no quería, es tan doloroso enfrentar la verdad que se encuentra delante de tus propios ojos-

Él se mantenía atento a cualquier cosa que ella le dijese, ¿Qué era lo que ella podía haberle escondido? ¿De que tenia miedo? ¿Podría ser que… quizás…?

- Kagome… ¿Qué intentas decirme? –pregunta dando dos pasos adelante, se detiene en seco al llegar a pensar lo peor- ¿es que acaso… ese bebé no es mió? –termina por preguntar con voz entre cortada-

Abre sus ojos al máximo al escucharlo decir aquello, ¿Cómo podía el acusarla de aquello? Era tan injusto.

- Yo… yo –tartamudea dándose media vuelta y dirigiendo su mano derecha a la mejilla del chico- yo no seria capaz de engañarte, como tu lo has hecho –se lo termina diciendo al escuchar un golpe en seco, y dejando que mas lagrimas recorriesen sus mejillas-

Se mantiene con su vista perdida en el suelo de la habitación, lleva su mano izquierda hacia su mejilla, mientras aquellas palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza.

_Yo no seria capaz de engañarte, como tú lo has hecho _

Aquello solo podía significar que ella sabía que él ya había engañado, dirige su mirada ambarina hacia la pelinegra, y ve como ella se vuelve a dar vuelta dándole la espalda y continúa preparando su equipaje.

- Kagome… yo –no sabia que decir, se sentía como un maldito, lo que había hecho era algo horrible-

- No digas nada, por favor –lo murmura ella, cerrando ya la valija que preparaba- me iré con mi madre

Toma su equipaje, y da unos pocos pasos, deteniéndose al ser apresada por los brazos del chico, cierra sus ojos fuertemente dejando escapar más pequeñas gotas cristalinas de ellos.

- No te vayas, por favor –se lo suplica al mantenerla entre sus brazos- no puedes irte. Yo te…

- No lo digas, porque si lo haces no tendré la fuerza para irme y no deseo seguir sufriendo –intenta librarse de los brazos de su esposo pero aquello es inútil-

- Te amo –se lo dice viendo y sintiendo como ella negaba con su cabeza- te amo, y no me cansare de decirlo si con eso logro que permanezcas a mi lado

Ella no dice nada, tan solo se mantiene en silencio, con despacio suelta la maleta que había tomado, sabia que el no la dejaría ir. Suspira tristemente y deja que unas cuantas lágrimas escapen de sus ojos ¿Por qué le hacia aquello?

Toma un poco de aire antes de decir cualquier cosa.

- Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –musita débilmente, debía saber completamente la verdad aunque aquello le destrozase aun más el corazón-

Permaneció callado por unos instantes, no sabia como responder, ni el mismo sabia el porque lo había hecho. Esconde su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y hombro izquierdo de ella, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse un tanto cristalinos.

- Todo comenzó cuando –lo comienza a decir para luego relatar lo que había sucedido-

_Kikio llevaba pocas semanas de haber llegado a la empresa y era su secretaria, una noche se encontraba totalmente agobiado por la cantidad de documentos que debía revisar para cerrar contratos, arreglar las maquinarias que estaban fallando, aprobar nuevos proyectos, y un montón de cosas mas. _

_Estaba tan centrado en los documentos que revisaba detenidamente que no supo en que momento la empresa quedo completamente sola, sale de su oficina tomando su maletín y su chaqueta. Al salir puede ver como Kikio se dirigía hacia él, al parecer venia del tocador porque se encontraba muy bien maquillada para ser tan tarde y después de un muy agitado día de trabajo. _

_- Aun estas aquí –lo dice el ojidorado al momento que aquella mujer se encuentra delante de él- _

_- No podía dejarlo solo, haciendo todo el trabajo –lo dice Kikio acercándose un poco mas al chico- _

_- No debiste hacerlo, seguramente tenias cosas que hacer _

_- En realidad no, pero ahora que lo menciona, podríamos ir a algún lugar para distraernos un poco –dice coquetamente- _

_- Estoy muy cansado, deseo irme a casa –dice Inuyasha comenzando a caminar hacia el ascensor- _

_- Tan solo será poco tiempo, además usted necesita relajarse, los últimos días en la empresa han sido muy difíciles, no estaría mal que usted se distrajera un poco –lo dice al caminar detrás del ojidorado- _

_Ambos entran en el ascensor e Inuyasha selecciona el piso del estacionamiento, no había mencionado nada. _

_- Además mañana no vendremos a trabajar –lo dice la misma Kikio al estar el ascensor a punto de detenerse- _

_Inuyasha piensa por un momento aquello, en realidad necesitada distraerse un poco. _

_- Esta bien pero solo será durante un rato –lo dice al salir del ascensor junto con Kikio, y luego se dirigen a su auto- _

_Kikio le dijo que fuera a un lugar que estaba un poco alejado de la empresa y que él no conocía. _

_Estuvieron tomando un par de tragos, hasta hacerse algo tarde. Luego despertó en medio de la noche, no sabia donde se encontraba abre sus ojos al máximo al ver como a su lado se encontraba Kikio completamente desnuda y él en el mismo estado. Algunas imágenes comenzaban a llegar a su memoria, había pasado la noche con Kikio. _

Permanece callada escuchando todo lo que él le decía, era tan doloroso escucharlo, era tan difícil que le comprobara lo que sabia, y no quería admitir para no sufrir. Cierra sus ojos fuertemente liberando más de sus lágrimas saladas, y también su amargado sollozo.

- Lo siento tanto, Kagome –lo dice al estrechar más a la chica entre sus brazos- no quise hacerlo, nunca haría algo que te hiciera sufrir, te amo demasiado

Escucha como el sollozo de ella es cada vez es mas fuerte, pero no escucha alguna respuesta por parte de ella, y deseaba escuchar cualquier cosa, que lo insultase, que le gritara que era un miserable, que no merecía tenerla, pero no recibía ningún tipo de respuesta de la chica.

- Intente alejarme de ella, pero comenzó a acosarme, la despedí y aun así continuaba buscándome –lo dice al saber ya que Kagome no le respondería-

Ella tan solo se mantiene en silencio, no podía decir nada, las palabras no llegaban a su boca para poder ser expresadas.

Pasaron minutos en silencio, completo silencio, abrumador, nostálgico, solo podía escucharse sollozos, el de él, leve, y el de ella fuerte y doloroso.

¿Cuánto puede resistir un corazón antes de destruirse por completo? Siempre es demasiado, y el pasar del tiempo solo ocasiona mayor dolor y sufrimiento al pobre corazón lastimado.

¿Cuánto tiempo podrá ser necesario para remediar el daño causado? Nunca es suficiente, el corazón es tan sensible, que no podría sanarse por completo, siempre existirá una pequeña herida, esperando cualquier tropiezo para volver a abrirse por completo.

¿Quién es el único que puede ser capaz de sanar un corazón? Solo aquel que lo ha lastimado, es irónico, pero cierto, solo aquel que hace daño, puede remediarlo.

- Te amo Kagome, nunca deje de hacerlo y nunca lo haré- lo dice separándose un poco de ella pero sin librarla de su abrazo- dime algo, por favor –lo suplica al, lentamente, desvanecer el abrazo-

Niega levemente con su cabeza. Siente una fuerte punzada en su vientre haciéndola llevar sus manos hacia aquel lugar y caer sentada sobre sus rodillas, liberando un quejido de dolor.

_- Kami, mi bebé no… _-fue su último pensamiento antes de perder la conciencia-

Ve como la chica cae sentada sobre sus rodillas quejándose y manteniendo sus manos sobre su vientre, se acuclilla a un lado de ella y logra tomarla entre sus manos cuando queda inconsciente.

Se levanta con cuidado cargando a su esposa, y la coloca sobre la cama, se sienta a su lado y posa una de sus manos sobre el vientre de ella.

Pocos minutos después toma el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, y comienza a marcar unos números, se aseguraría de no perder a su familia.

_Podría perderlo todo y continuar, pero perderla a ella y a mi hijo es algo que nunca podría soportar, ella lo es todo. _

-.-.-.-.-

Abre sus ojos con un poco de esfuerzo dejando ver el color chocolate en ellos, lleva una de sus manos hacia su cabeza y retira una pequeña toalla que se encontraba sobre su frente, ¿acaso había tenido fiebre?

Ve de un lado a otro buscando a Inuyasha pero no lo ve dentro de la habitación, observa como la puerta se encontraba abierta. Con cuidado comienza a sentarse sobre la cama tocando el suelo con sus pies, lleva sus dos manos hacia su vientre, rogaba a Kami por que su bebé estuviese bien.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? –escucha la voz de su esposo preguntándole aquello al intentar ponerse de pie-

- Nada –lo murmura viendo al suelo y volviéndose a sentar en la cama-

Se acerca hacia la chica caminando despacio, se sienta a un lado de ella.

- ¿Hace cuanto lo sabes? –lo pregunta Inuyasha sintiendo como si un nudo se formara en su garganta-

- Quizás demasiado –responde en un hilillo de voz, intentado contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir nuevamente-

El silencio se vuelve a hacer presente en aquella habitación. Ya los rayos lunares se filtraban por la ventana, alumbrando un poco mas la recamara.

Ve como la chica después de unos minutos extiende uno de sus brazos hacia la mesita de noche, para luego tomar el teléfono entre su mano.

- ¿Qué harás? –pregunta un tanto perturbado al no saber que haría ella-

- Llamare a mi madre para que venga a buscarme mañana, y me ayude con mis cosas –lo responde sintiendo como segundos después el ojidorado aparta el teléfono de sus manos, y las toma entre las suyas, viendo como se arrodillaba delante de ella-

- Por favor no lo hagas –lo suplica viendo fijamente los orbes chocolates de ella un tanto cristalinos al igual que los suyos- no te apartes de mi lado, permíteme remediar el daño que he hecho, permíteme permanecer a tu lado y al de este bebé que viene en camino –lo dice al posar una de sus manos sobre el vientre de la chica, y viendo aquel lugar-

- ¿Acaso no…?

- ¿Pensaste que me molestaría que estuvieses embarazada? –lo pregunta y ve como ella asiente con algo de timidez-

- Tu…

- Mi pequeña, eso jamás me molestaría, lo he esperado desde hace mucho –se lo dice y bien aquello es muy cierto, ve como los labios de ella comenzaban a temblar levemente- si quizás parecía molesto, pero no era porque estuvieses embarazada, tan solo era por que me lo ocultaste, solo por eso. Yo deseo formar una familia contigo

Se pone de pie y abraza a la chica, ella estando aun sentada, permanece un par de minutos así, abrazándola, demostrando con ello que todo lo que acababa de decir era cierto.

Se separa un poco de ella, solo lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos. Se inclina un poco hacia ella y deposita un dulce beso en su frente.

- Debes descansar, ya es tarde y mañana temprano tenemos una cita en la clínica –lo dice e informa el ojidorado al separarse un poco de su esposa, y ver como ella lo veía un tanto desconcertada-

- Cuando te desmayaste llame a la clínica para pedir una cita para ver a un obstetra, nos aseguraremos de que todo este bien con este pequeño –acariciando el vientre de ella, viendo como ella solo asiente-

Kagome sube a la cama completamente quedando acostada, con ambas manos sobre su vientre, aunque no le gustaba ir a clínicas o a lugares similares por motivos de su pasado, ahora lo haría, quería y debía asegurarse de que su bebé estuviese bien. Sabia que ese pequeño le daría la fuerza que necesitara para poder continuar.

-.-.-.-.-

- Esta un poco frió –lo dice una mujer de aproximadamente unos treinta y seis años, la cual tenía un bata en color blanco sobre su ropa, dando a entender que era una doctora-

Aquella mujer coloca un gel sobre el vientre expuesto de Kagome, y luego prendía el pequeño monitor que se encontraba a un lado de ella. Hace unos minutos que habían hablado, y Kagome le había dicho sobre la fuerte punzada que tuvo la noche anterior, y ahora se encontraba haciendo aquel ecosonograma, para asegurarse que el bebé estuviese bien.

Inuyasha había dicho que tuvo fiebre luego de haberse desmayado, y aquello era grave, podría tratarse de un embarazo ectópico, o algún tipo de infección, que podría hacer que tuviesen que intervenir el embarazo, cosa que preocupaba enormemente a la chica y a su esposo.

La mujer coloca un aparato sobre el vientre de Kagome, obteniendo con ello algunas imágenes en el monitor, el cual miraban atentos aquellas tres personas. La doctora ve detalladamente las imágenes, mientras recorría con aquel aparato todo el vientre de su paciente.

- ¿Esta todo bien con el bebé, doctora Kotomi? –pregunta Inuyasha al no haber escuchado ninguna palabra de aquella mujer-

- Si, es tan solo que… -lo dice para dejar de ver el monitor y voltear a ver a la pareja- no será solo uno, están esperando tres pequeños. Los felicito –lo termina por decir sonriendo-

_Mi gran temor era enfrentarme a la verdad que se encontraba ante mis ojos, pero solo ella puede y podrá ayudarme a seguir adelante._

**Continuara…**

**Hola!! Aquí esta la conti, no he tardado mucho eh? **

**Y pues respondiendo a la pregunta de ****Aome231****.. Que si este fic es mío?.. pues sip, es mío, quizás lo preguntes por que tengo otro nick (cambio de Nick cada vez que tengo una nueva obsesión o depende mi estado de ánimo xDD).. lo publique hace tiempo en fanfition y tenia el nick de "Saki - La doncella de Hielo" y pues llegue a publicarlo en una comunidad teniendo el nick de "Tennyo".. y no te preocupes.. **

**Cualquier otra dudita me avisan ^^**

**Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios!! De verdad me alegro mucho de que les guste mi historia T_T**

**Besitos!! **


	5. Permiteme sanar tu Corazon

**Capitulo V.- Permíteme Sanar tu Corazón **

Cierra la puerta de su casa tras si, al entrar a su hogar inspecciona con su mirada el lugar, notando como su esposa no parecía estar cerca, deja la bolsa que tenía en la mano sobre alguno de los sofás que estaban en la sala.

Faltaba poco para que comenzase a atardecer, se encamina hacia su habitación, ve como la puerta estaba abierta y al entrar ve como la pelinegra se encontraba profundamente dormida en la cama, encaminándose hacia allí, se sienta en un espacio desocupado de la cama observando detenidamente a la pelinegra.

Ella estaba acostada de lado y se mantenía abrasando una almohada, sonríe al verla así, ya se le había hecho costumbre el verla dormir por las tardes.

Hace casi ya una semana desde que fueron a ver a la doctora Kotomi, y desde que sabían que tendrían tres pequeños, cosa que le daba felicidad, pero también sentía miedo al recordar las palabras que les había dicho Kotomi.

_- Deben saber que durante el embarazo pueden haber riesgos –lo dice la doctora, poseía el cabello castaño y largo, su piel nívea y ojos azules- por ejemplo si volviese a presentarse ese fuerte dolor que mencionaron, lo mas probable y recomendable para salvar la vida de la Sra. Taisho, seria interrumpir el embarazo –lo dice con seriedad al ver a la pareja sentada delante de ella- _

_Kagome con miedo lleva sus manos a su vientre, negando levemente con su cabeza. _

_- ¿Kag? –la llama el ojidorado al acercarse un poco más a ella- _

_- No quiero perderlos, ahora ellos son lo único que tengo –logra decir antes de desmayarse y ser sujetada por Inuyasha- _

_- ¿Ella estará bien, cierto?-pregunta con suma preocupación al ver a su esposa entre sus brazos y luego ver a la mujer del otro lado del escritorio- _

_- Si hace todo lo recetado, el embarazo podrá a llegar a su término satisfactoriamente, ella y los bebés estarán bien –se lo dice al ponerse de pie y ayudar al ojidorado a llevar a la chica a la camilla donde estaba acostada hace algunos minutos- _

Aquello le causaba temor, no deseaba perder a Kagome ni a esos pequeños que estaban en camino. Y también tiene miedo de que ella se fuese de su lado, las palabras de ella aun rondan su mente.

_No quiero perderlos, ahora ellos son lo único que tengo_

Esas palabras lo hirieron, ¿Y que había de él? ¿Acaso ya había olvidado que el estaba a su lado? No, no era eso, tan solo era que ella sufría por lo que le hizo, y sabía que le costaría remediar el daño que hizo, pero haría lo imposible por demostrarle a la chica que la amaba más que a nada y no deseaba alejarse de ella.

Y también se encargaría de cuidar muy bien de ella, y de que aquellos pequeños lleguen a formar parte de su vida, de su familia con ella. Le habían dicho que Kagome debía guardar reposo absoluto al menos por un mes, tomando vitaminas, y luego regresar a consulta.

Había anunciado unas "vacaciones" temporales en la empresa, explicándole a su hermano los motivos, el cual no obtuvo objeción alguna, mencionándole que tan solo debería ir cuando se tratase de cerrar una oferta importante que se tuviese con otras asociaciones, como fue el caso de hoy que tuvo que ir a la empresa después del mediodía.

Recuerda la conversación que tuvo con su esposa antes de irse.

_- Tratare de regresar lo más pronto que pueda ¿de acuerdo? –termina por preguntar al estar arrodillado delante de la chica, estando ella sentada en la cama- _

_- No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien –se lo dice no siendo capaz de verlo a los ojos- _

_- Siempre me preocupare por ti, no me gusta dejarte sola –se lo dice al acariciar con su mano la mejilla derecha de ella- _

_- Eso antes no te importaba –lo dice sin darse cuenta, sorprendiéndose ella misma por decirlo, pero es como si ya no pudiese guardar nada dentro de ella y debiera decir todo lo que piensa antes que esos pensamientos la lastimen aun más- _

_- Tal vez deba irme con mi madre –continua diciendo al no escuchar respuesta del chico a lo anterior- y así tu podrías ocuparte de la empresa sin tener que preocuparte por mi, y… _

_- No, yo deseo permanecer a tu lado ahora, remediar lo que hice, no me importa nada más, tú eres lo único importante y más valioso que tengo –se lo dice viendo como la chica voltea lentamente a verlo, dándose cuenta como aquellos orbes chocolates se encuentran tristes, sabiendo bien que él es el único culpable- _

Minutos después de aquello se había ido, quería hablar con la chica ahora que estaba en casa, pero al estar dormida ella, hablarían mañana.

Se pone de pie, dirigiéndose al baño, tomaría un baño y luego quizás leería algún libro, aun era temprano para él dormir, y necesitaba pensar algunas cosas.

-.-.-.-.-

Abre sus ojos lentamente, para luego incorporarse en la cama, ve de un lado a otro, al parecer el ojidorado no había llegado.

Se sienta al borde de la cama, tocando el suelo con sus pies, se coloca sus zapatillas, y luego se encamina hacia la puerta de la habitación. Iba a dirigirse hacia la cocina pero ve como la luz de la habitación que estaba a un lado de la suya estaba encendida.

Se asoma y ve como el ojidorado estaba sacando los libros de la estantería y los colocaba en unas cajas que estaban en el suelo.

- ¿Qué haces? –lo pregunta con voz suave, llamando la atención del pelinegro-

- Solo había pensado en llevar todos estos libros a la habitación de atrás, para poder arreglar esta para los bebés –lo dice al acercarse a la pelinegra y ver como ella lleva sus manos hacia su vientre-

- ¿Te has sentido bien, cierto? –se lo pregunta denotando algo de preocupación en su voz-

Ve como ella tan solo asiente levemente, con una de sus manos acaricia la mejilla derecha de ella, viendo como ella cierra sus ojos con aquel suave roce.

- Te traje algo, ven –lo dice al tomar la mano derecha de Kagome entre la suya, guiándola hasta la sala de estar-

Le señala a la pelinegra que se siente en el sofá más amplio, y luego él se acerca al sofá en el cual había dejado la bolsa al llegar, al tomarla se dirige a donde esta la chica y se sienta a su lado.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace dos días? ¿Qué yo no sabia sobre las cosas que te gustaban? –lo pregunta al recordar aquella conversación-

_- ¿No me dejaras siquiera ir a la librería? –lo pegunta Kagome al estar recostada en la cama- _

_Desde que habían llegado de la cita con la obstetra, no la dejaba hacer nada, solo caminar un poco, pero sin permanecer mucho tiempo de pie. Pero debe decir que aquello de cierta forma la alegraba un poco, el hecho de que él se preocupase por ella, le recordaba cuando tenían poco tiempo de novios y ella se resfrió, él no permitía hacer siquiera las tareas de la universidad, era de verdad sobreprotector. Y hace días que él intentaba volver a ser el mismo de hace tanto tiempo atrás. _

_- Debes guardar reposo. Pero si lo deseas, yo puedo ir a la librería y traerte algunos libros… -se lo dice Inuyasha al verla recostada en la cama- _

_- Olvídalo –lo interrumpe- no sabes cuales son mis gustos –se lo termina diciendo al voltearse un poco sobre la cama, y quedar acostaba dándole la espalda al ojidorado- _

- Dijiste que no conocía sobre tus gustos –ve como ella no dice nada, y solo mantiene su vista fija en algún punto fijo de la mesita que se encontraba delante de ellos- ten… -lo dice al entregarle la bolsa-

Kagome voltea a verlo al tomar la bolsa, al abrir la bolsa ve alrededor de cinco libros, saca uno por uno viendo como aquellos eran lo libros que quería leer desde hace un tiempo pero no había podido encontrarlos, ¿Cómo pudo él encontrarlos? Y ¿Cómo supo que eran los que quería?

- ¿Cómo…? –intenta preguntar pero él le interrumpe-

- Quizás aun si se que es lo que te gusta. Aun me importas –lo dice al cruzar su mirada con la chocolate de ella, ve como ella mantiene la mirada fija por unos segundos y luego la desvía rápidamente- Cuando termine tu reposo, te llevare a comprar más

Permanecen algunos minutos en silencio, y poco después el ojidorado se pone de pie.

- Te preparare algo para cenar –lo dice al encaminarse a la cocina-

Kagome sigue con su vista al chico hasta que ya no logra divisarlo, vuelve su vista hacia los libros que sostenía sobre sus piernas. Sabia que el se esforzaba por volver a ser el mismo de antes, pero ella no sabia si todo podría ser igual que antes, su corazón estaba muy lastimado.

A pesar de que todo aquello hermoso continuaba en un desequilibrio, al él intentar remediar lo sucedido y sanar su corazón, ella tenía miedo a volver a ser lastimada, no quería sufrir más, no quería que su corazón se siguiera destruyendo poco a poco.

Pero debía tomar la valentía necesaria y comenzar a buscar maneras para sanar su desecho corazón, un corazón tan frágil como el papel y tan valioso como todas las riquezas del mundo, a pesar de su desesperación por no querer volver a salir lastimada, una parte de ella aun deseaba sentir la voz de aquel que la hizo tan feliz tiempo atrás.

Hace ya algún tiempo que no mostraba aquellas sonrisas que siempre mantenía en su rostro, dejando ver lo feliz que era, si sonreía, pero desde hace meses que su sonrisa no demostraba aquella calidez que siempre irradiaba en ella, podría decirse que sus sonrisas en varias ocasiones eran fingidas, ocultando así el dolor que guardaba en su interior.

Pero quizás ahora ya no podría sonreír, su sufrimiento era muy grande, y ya no podía ocultarlo, si lo hacia solo se haría mas daño y no deseaba eso, deseba poder sacar todo ese dolor y sufrimiento de su interior, y poder volver atrás, ser feliz…

Una parte de ella quería darle la oportunidad al ojidorado para que pudiese sanar su corazón y ayudarla, pero había otra parte que le alertaba y no quería dejarla avanzar. Pero sabe que después de todo su corazón aun ama a aquel chico de mirada ámbar que la enamoro desde hace tanto tiempo. Y él era el único quien podría sanar su corazón ¿o no?

-.-.-.-.-

Se escucha el sonido del teléfono, siendo Kagome quien conteste desde su habitación al Inuyasha estar en la habitación continua, preparándola para cuando nacieran los bebés.

- ¿Bueno? –es lo que dice al contestar la llamada-

- Hija, ¿Cómo has estado? –escucha del otro lado de la línea, reconociendo la voz de su madre-

- Bien, hace dos semanas fuimos a la revisión, y todo este bien con los bebés –lo dice a llevar su mano libre hacia su vientre-

- Me alegro, pero y tu ¿Cómo estas?

No responde inmediatamente, sabia a lo que se refería su madre. ¿Cómo estaba? Ella estaba… ¿sanándose?

- Estoy… mejor, Inuyasha siempre esta a mi lado y eso me anima… -dice llevando su mano hacia su corazón.

- Eso esta muy bien y se que él te ama, así que pronto todo volverá a ser como era antes –se lo dice al darle ánimos a su hija-

- Eso quiero esperar –muestra una leve sonrisa en su rostro-

Permanecieron hablando por unos cuantos minutos más. Al terminar de charlar con su madre, Kagome coloca el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche que se encuentra de su lado de la cama.

Se recuesta cómodamente en la cama quedando de lado, toma la almohada que le pertenecía a Inuyasha y la abraza, logrando capturar el aroma del chico. Cierra sus ojos relajándose de aquella manera por unos minutos.

Escucha un fuerte ruido proveniente del cuarto continuo, como si algo se hubiese caído, y escuchando una maldición por parte de su esposo, se reincorpora con cuidado, no debía realizar ningún movimiento brusco. Al estar de pie se dirige a la puerta, al salir de la habitación ve como la puerta de la recamara donde estaba el ojidorado se encontraba cerrada.

- Inuyasha –lo llama al tocar la puerta-

Escucha como si un montón de cosas fuesen movidas, y luego como el seguro de la puerta es retirado, cuando la puerta se abre ve al chico, viendo como se llevaba su mano izquierda hacia un poco mas debajo de su hombro derecho.

- Estas herido –lo dice al ver como unos hilillos de sangre descendían hacia el antebrazo del ojidorado-

- No es nada, no debes preocuparte…

- Déjame revisar –se lo dice al llevarlo a la habitación-

Inuyasha se sienta en la cama mientras ella se dirige al baño a buscar el botiquín.

- Maldición –escucha como lo dice el ojidorado dirigiendo su vista a él, al momento que caminaba hacia la cama, ve como el abre y cierra su mano derecha un par de veces, haciendo una mueca de queja-

- También te lastimaste la muñeca –lo dice ella al sentarse a su lado-

Pocos minutos después Kagome ya había limpiado la herida debajo del hombro del chico, y le había puesto una pomada el la muñeca para que pasase el dolor.

Kagome se levanta para llevar de nuevo el botiquín al baño, y al regresar ve como Inuyasha se dirigía hacia la salida de la habitación de seguro para regresar a lo que estaba haciendo.

- No regresaras allí ¿o si? –lo termina por preguntar y ve como el chico se detiene en la puerta-

- Debo terminar la habitación antes de que los bebés nazcan –dice al voltearse un poco para ver a su esposa-

- Para eso aun falta mucho, así que por ahora debes descansar, al menos hasta que tu muñeca este bien –camina hasta la cama, para recostarse-

- Pero… -se voltea completamente, y ve como la chica se acostaba en la cama, recostando su espalda en cabecera de esta-

- Puedes seguir si quieres, pero si te lastimas nuevamente, de seguro tendré que ir como mi madre para que ella me cuide –lo dice, para luego colocar sus manos sobre su vientre, el cual comenzaba a abultarse levemente-

- De acuerdo –es lo único que dice para luego caminar hacia la cama y acostarse-

Se mantiene viendo a la chica durante algunos minutos, ella tenía las manos sobre su vientre. Se reincorpora un poco y ve como ella le dirige la mirada.

- ¿Podría intentar escucharlos? –se lo pregunta un poco ansioso-

Kagome tan solo asiente y retira sus manos de su vientre, dejando el espacio para que el ojidorado se acomodase. Inuyasha se vuelve a acostar en la cama, esta vez apoyando su cabeza en los muslos de la pelinegra, con su oído izquierdo junto al vientre de la chica.

Cierra sus ojos para concentrarse en escuchar los leves movimientos que comenzaban a hacer aquellos pequeños, estaba ansioso por poder sentir como comenzaban a moverse desde dentro de su madre.

Amaba a su esposa, ella era su pequeña, su amiga desde años, y sabía muy bien que nunca podría amar a alguien más que no fuese a ella, sabe muy bien que el error que cometió no será nada fácil de perdonar para ella, pero haría cualquier cosa porque ella volviese a ser la misma de antes, le regalara dulces sonrisas que lo llenaban de felicidad.

Amaba cada rasgo de ella, su angelical rostro, su iluminada sonrisa, la forma en que solía abrazarla con tanta facilidad.

Abre sus ojos lentamente al sentir como la chica había comenzado a acariciar su cabello suavemente, fija su vista en la chocolate de ella, notando como aquel brillo que siempre existía en ellos lentamente volvía a ellos.

- Te amo –lo dice Inuyasha, y con su mano derecha acaricia la mejilla izquierda de ella dulcemente-

Kagome no dice nada, tan solo permanece sintiendo la suave caricia que le ofrecía su esposo, aun no estaba completamente segura para volver a responderle "Yo también te amo" necesitaba mas tiempo, su corazón necesitaba mas tiempo para sanar.

Pocos minutos después Inuyasha se reincorpora quedando sentado en la cama, con una de sus manos acaricia el vientre de la pelinegra.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar algo de ropa?

- ¿Me están llamando gorda, cierto? –se lo reprocha un poco dolida-

- Claro que no pequeña, es solo que estos pequeños están comenzando a mostrarse -sobando el vientre de Kagome- y necesitas ropa cómoda, pero no por eso dejaras de ser tan hermosa –se lo dice para luego darle un beso en la frente-

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro pequeña, ahora vamos a comer algo para luego ir al centro comercial –dice Inuyasha al bajar de la cama, y luego ayudar a la pelinegra-

-.-.-.-.-

- Creo que es más que suficiente con toda esa ropa –lo dice Kagome al salir de una tienda, estando el chico a su lado, el cual llevaba dos bolsas llenas de ropa en cada mano, y cabe mencionar que ya había realizado unos dos viajes al auto para llevar lo que compraron anteriormente-

- Bien, entonces vayamos a un lugar antes de irnos –lo dice para luego tomar las cuatro bolsas solamente con su mano izquierda y con la derecha toma la mano de la pelinegra para así caminar junto a ella-

Se detienen delante del ascensor, esperan a que llegue, al abrirse delante de ellos, entran e Inuyasha presiona el botón de la terraza. En menos de dos minutos ya se encontraban en la terraza, al salir del ascensor Inuyasha guía a la chica hasta donde se encontraba lo que era una fuente de soda.

Ambos se dirigen hacia aquel lugar, el ojidorado es quien realiza la orden pidiendo dos helados especificando cada uno, y luego camina junto a Kagome hacia una mesa que estuviese vacía, al encontrarla, Inuyasha coloca las bolsas que llevaba en una silla, y luego invita a la pelinegra a sentarse.

- Iré al baño antes que traigan los helados –lo informa Kagome-

Inuyasha tan solo asiente para luego ver como la chica se alejaba de él. Toma asiento en una de las sillas que quedaban desocupadas.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya se dirigía de vuelta para estar con su esposo. Poco a poco él comenzaba a sanar su corazón, era tan dulce con ella, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y ella quería que todo continuara como estaba, volver a ser completamente feliz con su esposo.

Posa sus manos sobre su vientre, y baja un poco la mirada al seguir caminando. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que tropieza con alguien, pensaba que caería al suelo pero la persona con la que choco, la sujeta entre sus brazos. Al reincorporarse fija su vista en aquella persona.

Era un chico de unos 25 años de edad, tez blanca, el color de sus ojos verdes, tenía el cabello castaño, vestía ropa casual. Era un chico muy apuesto.

- Yo… lo siento –se lo dice, sonrojándose levemente ya que aquel joven aun la sujetaba de los brazos-

- No tiene porque hacerlo, yo también estaba distraído –lo dice al soltar a Kagome y con su mano izquierda rascar un poco su cabeza, para luego sonreír- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Si, gracias por preguntar –le responde al sonreírle- ¿y usted?

- Si –ríe un poco- la gaseosa es quien no esta bien –señalando al piso-

- Lo siento…

- No es nada importante, puedo comprar otra –le sonríe nuevamente a Kagome-

-.-.-.-.-

Comienza a preocuparse al no haber regresado la chica después de varios minutos, se pone de pie toma las bolsas y se dirige a buscar a la chica.

Comienza a ver la silueta de Kagome, y apresura su paso al verla hablar con otro hombre.

- Kagome –la llama al estar solo a unos pasos-

- Inuyasha –lo dice ella al verlo acercarse hacia donde estaba-

- ¿Qué sucedió? –lo pregunta el estar al lado de su esposa y ver a aquel sujeto con un tanto de molestia-

- Solo me tropecé con…

- Por favor llámeme Kenta, Okami Kenta –lo dice al tomar la mano izquierda de Kagome y besarla suavemente-

_¿La llegada de alguien podría reafirmar los lazos existentes o hacer que se desintegren?_

**Continuara!...**


	6. ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

**Capítulo VI.- ¿Amigo o Enemigo?**

Su esposo no había dejado de refunfuñar desde que llegaron a casa del centro comercial. Luego de cenar ella se había dado un baño y cambiado mientras el ojidorado parecía no querer dejar de dar vueltas por la habitación.

- ¿Podrías quedarte tranquilo? –le pregunta al momento que tomaba asiento en la cama y se apoyaba en la cabecera de esta para luego tomar uno de los libros que le había comprado Inuyasha días atrás, que se encontraba en su mesita de noche-

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? –pregunta simplemente dirigiéndose a la cama y sentándose-

Aun estaba turbado por lo que sucedió en la tarde en el centro comercial. Luego de que su esposa se tropezara con aquel desconocido, ella le había ofrecido que se sentara con ellos y se había mostrado especialmente amigable con él.

_- Dinos a que te dedicas –dice la pelinegra luego de probar una cucharada de su helado- _

_- La verdad es que hace poco fue que obtuve mi título, así que no tengo trabajo justo ahora, pero suelo encargarme de la remodelación de alguna de las casas de mis amigos siempre que lo necesiten –toma un sorbo a su gaseosa- _

_- ¿Remodelas casas? –pregunta una emocionada Kagome- _

_- No exactamente. Es una larga historia –suelta una pequeña risa- Me gustaría decir que soy un artista pero por ahora eso no se ha logrado. Pero cuando un amigo me pidió que lo ayudase cuando se mudo, no puedo negarme, y le gusto tanto lo que "hice" en su nueva casa que me recomendó con otras personas, aunque mayormente suelo ocuparme del diseño. _

_- Justo lo que necesitamos –la pelinegra sonríe- _

_- ¿Qué? –pregunta un intranquilo Inuyasha, la chica no podía hacer lo que él estaba pensando- _

_- ¿Te gustaría trabajar para nosotros?-propone al oji-verde, ignorando a su esposo- _

_- ¿Acaso se están mudando? _

_- No. Solo estamos preparando una habitación para el nuevo miembro de la familia –lleva sus manos hacia su levemente abultado vientre- _

_- Miembros –corrige el ojidorado al posar una de sus manos sobre las de su esposa- Y no necesito ayuda para terminar la habitación de los bebés _

_- ¿No? ¿Y qué me dices de lo que sucedió temprano?_

_- Eso no fue nada. Pudo sucederle a cualquiera –no dice nada más al escuchar como Kenta interrumpía con una tos falsa- _

_- Muchas felicitaciones. A ambos –finaliza diciendo viendo al ojidorado- _

_- Gracias. Entonces… ¿Qué dices? _

_- Por mí no habría problema, no tengo nada asegurado en las próximas dos semanas –responde al sonreírle a la pelinegra- _

Y de aquella forma aquel extraño ahora se encargaría de arreglar la habitación de sus hijos, en su casa. Era algo que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Estaba completamente seguro de que le estuvo coqueteando a Kagome todo el tiempo.

- Me pareció una buena idea –escucha a su esposa responder lo que le había preguntado hace un momento-

- Es un completo desconocido. No sabemos nada de él –expone, y bien aquello era cierto. No quería tener a ningún extraño en su casa y mucho menos a aquel sujeto-

- Me pareció un chico amable, además necesita trabajo, y tú necesitas ayuda con el cuarto para los niños, te dije muy enserio que si volvías a lastimarte me iría con mi madre. Así que deja que Kenta te ayude –dice como ultimátum para dejar como terminada aquella conversación-

El ojidorado tan solo se pone de pie y se encamina hacia el cuarto de baño. Le dolía la forma en la que se estaba comportando la chica, estaba distante. Estando con él prácticamente no sonreía. La última vez que le había sonreído fue cuando estuvieron en Okinawa.

Después del incidente, se había retraído, hasta aquella tarde. Había estado muy jovialmente charlando con Kenta, y aquello era lo que más le frustraba. Que aquel desconocido hubiera logrado lo que él quería.

Y tenía miedo de dejarlo entrar en sus vidas, porque temía perder a Kagome, temía que aquel intruso se la quitase.

-.-.-.-.-

Acababa de llegar de la empresa, había tenido que ocuparse de un problema que surgió entre algunos de los empleados. Tuvieron que despedir a dos de ellos y ya a partir de mañana su hermano se encargaría de buscar a quien más contratar.

Sabía que estaba agobiando a su hermano al dejarle prácticamente la empresa a su cargo, Sesshoumaru también tenía su familia. Rin la cual era maestra y un pequeño llamado Riuk, quien tenía ya casi tres años.

Sabía que él también debía compartir tiempo con su familia, por eso aquella semana estaba yendo un rato cada tarde para ayudarlo en lo que pudiese.

No le gustaba la idea de dejar a Kagome mientras Kenta estaba ocupándose de la habitación de sus hijos, pero eran solo poco más de cuatro horas las que estaba ausente, y para cuando llegaba a casa el joven ya se había marchado y al menos tenía algo de lo que hablar con su esposa.

Ya sus pequeños habían comenzado a manifestarse desde el interior de Kagome. Aquello lo había emocionado. Al menos algo dentro de su matrimonio marchaba bien.

Se encamina hacia la habitación que comparte con su esposa, pero se detiene al escuchar voces en la habitación contigua. Kenta aun estaba allí, a pesar de ya haber pasado las 6:00 de la tarde.

La puerta no estaba cerrada del todo y decide quedarse escuchando aquella conversación.

- No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso –lo había dicho la chica entre risas. No podía creerlo su esposa se estaba riendo. Hace mucho que no la escuchaba reírse de aquella manera-

- Pues sí que lo hicieron –dice el joven- a veces pienso que me odian –suelta una pequeña risita al decir aquello-

- Pero tú los quieres

- Solo a veces. Son una verdadera pesadilla algunas ocasiones

- Algún día tendrás los tuyos y debes estar preparado

- Ya creo que lo estaré, si sigo por donde voy. Además al menos ya sé cómo tratar a una mujer embarazada –luego de escuchar aquello entra en la habitación-

Al entrar dos pares de ojos se fijan en él. Kagome estaba sentada en el rincón más cercano a la ventana, en una mecedora que él mismo había comprado una semana atrás.

Kenta en lugar de estar sentado cerca de su esposa, estaba sentado en medio de dos de las cunas que habían armado justo esa mañana.

- Señor Taisho –el oji-verde es el primero en saludarlo-

- Señor Okami –dice viéndolo. Dirige su vista hasta su esposa y se encamina hacia ella- ¿Cómo has estado, pequeña? –pregunta dulcemente al acuclillarse a un lado de la mecedora, extiende su mano derecha y acaricia una de las mejillas de la chica-

- Muy bien –responde con una pequeña sonrisa, al sentir la caricia de su esposo-

- ¿Y nuestros pequeños? –coloca su mano izquierda sobre el vientre de ella-

- Moviéndose –dice simplemente al soltar una pequeña risita-

Inuyasha no dice nada. Tan solo se mantiene observando a su esposa reír levemente estando el presente, y antes le había sonreído, ligeramente pero lo había hecho. Quizás aun tenía la esperanza de recuperarla. Y haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcanza para lograrlo.

- Bien. Creo que ya es hora de irme –dice el joven castaño al levantarse y estirarse un poco-

- Te acompañare a la puerta –el ojidorado se pone de pie-

- Hasta mañana. Kenta –dice la pelinegra con una sonrisa- Pensare en lo que me dijiste y te diré algo mañana.

¿A qué se refería Kagome con aquello? Dirige una mirada de rencor hacia el oji-verde.

- Gracias Kagome –luego de aquello se retira de la habitación siendo seguido por Inuyasha-

Ya estaban en la puerta principal e Inuyasha ya había abierto la puerta.

- Nos veremos mañana –dice mas por cortesía que por algo que de verdad quisiera-

- Señor Taisho, si me permite, quisiera…

- Sera mejor que se vaya ahora, Señor Okami

El joven no dice nada mas tan solo niega levemente con la cabeza para luego salir de la casa.

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha estaba preparando el almuerzo. Había dejado a Kagome en su recamara leyendo un libro, mientras Kenta aun estaba arreglando unas cosas en la habitación para los niños. Ayer habían comenzado a pintarla. La chica y él habían escogido un color verde agua, ya que aun no sabían el sexo de los bebés, bueno, en realidad no querían saberlo, la chica quería que fuese una sorpresa y él estuvo de acuerdo.

Ya hacia una semana de que el joven castaño estaba trabajando junto a él. Y cada vez más se estrechaba la relación entre su esposa y aquel chico. Aunque debía admitir que la chica se mostraba más alegre incluso estando con él.

- ¿Señor Taisho? –escucha aquello y levanta su vista encontrándose la mirada de Kenta sobre él, quien estaba parado frente al mesón donde estaba preparando una ensalada-

- ¿Te retiras ya? –pregunta indiferente, y por un momento dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo-

- No. En realidad quería hablar con usted. Es sobre su esposa

- No quiero hablar de mi esposa contigo. No sé lo que intentes hacer, pero no dejare que la apartes de mi lado –dice firmemente al observar furioso al joven-

- Me temo que tiene una impresión equivocada, Señor Taisho –lo dice tranquilamente. Ya se imaginaba que aquello era lo que pensaba el ojidorado. Que estuviera cortejando a Kagome, pero no era así-

- ¿Impresión equivocada? ¿Intentas decirme que no has estado flirteando con mi esposa desde un principio? –pregunta realmente furioso-

- No, no ha sido así en lo absoluto. Para su información, estoy felizmente comprometido desde hace varias semanas.

- No sé a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, pero…

- Déjeme terminar –interrumpe alzando sus manos- Desde que los conocí, pude ver que Kago… que la Señora Taisho –corrigió de inmediato- escondía un gran dolor. Cuando vi su mirada, pude ver exactamente la misma mirada triste de mi hermana. Ella también mostraba sonrisas que no llegaban a sus ojos. Nadie sabía lo que escondía –su mirada se ensombreció ante el recuerdo de su hermana, aun después de tanto tiempo aquello aun resultaba doloroso-

- Se que usted la ama –dijo de repente, al alejar los recuerdos de su mente- y ella también lo ama a usted. No sé lo que habrá sucedido entre ustedes. Ni quiero saberlo, no es asunto mío –se apresura a decir al ver como el pelinegro intentaba decir algo- Yo tan solo quisiera ayudarles a usted y a su esposa. De cualquier forma que pueda hacerlo. Quiero ayudarlos, de la forma en que no pude ayudar a mi hermana

Inuyasha se mantiene en silencio unos minutos, aun estaba procesando lo que el ojiverde le acababa de decir. Ese joven se había dado cuenta todo aquello con tan solo verlos una vez.

¿Había estado equivocado todo ese tiempo?

- ¿Qué le sucedió a tu hermana? –le pregunta y ve como el chico baja la mirada-

- Ella… ella murió. La verdad es que se suicido –cierra su mano en un puño al recordar la imagen de su hermana mayor, al encontrarla- Nunca supimos el porqué lo hizo. Ella solía ser muy alegre y de repente, un día, todo cambio. Comenzó a encerrarse en sí misma.

- Lo… lo siento mucho –no sabía que mas decir. Nunca habría pensado que aquel chico escondiese ese tipo de pasado, en ningún momento se había mostrado desolado, justo como comenzaba a mostrarse ahora-

- No se preocupe. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo

No comprendía él porque le estuviese contando todo aquello. Abrió sus ojos al máximo al pensar que…

- ¿Le has dicho esto a Kagome?

- No. No tendría porque hacerlo –dijo mirando al ojidorado, al verlo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando- Con esto no intento decir nada. La Señora Taisho aun mantiene esa emoción por la vida, por ella misma, por sus hijos, y también por usted…

- No creo que yo…

- Ya se lo dije. Ella lo ama. Lo ama muchísimo

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

- Como ya le dije. Solo quiero ayudar.

- Agradezco lo que intentas hacer, pero no podrías hacer mucho –baja la mirada, manteniéndola fija en algún punto neutro del mesón- Yo soy el único responsable de lo que sucedió. Nadie podría ayudar.

- Déjeme intentarlo. ¿Acaso no ha visto un cambio en su esposa en los últimos días, aunque sea uno pequeño?

La verdad era que si había visto esos cambios. ¿Aquel chico realmente intentaba ayudarlos?

- Yo pensé que nadie podría ayudarme a superar la muerte de mi hermana. Hasta que encontré a Hina, mi prometida, ella me ayudo mucho –dice al formar una sonrisa en su rostro- No digo que sea una situación similar. Solo intento decir, que nunca está de más un amigo

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Terminaste aceptando a Kenta, no es así? –lo pregunta Kagome luego de que el joven se retirara-

Ya habían acabado con la habitación de los niños hace más de dos semanas, pero el chico había pasado aquella tarde solo a revisar algunos detalles. E Inuyasha le había pedido que los acompañara a comprar las últimas cosas que les hacían falta. Ellos se habían encargado de buscar los pañales y lo que les fuera necesario para cuando llegasen los bebés, mientras ella escogía unas cuantas mudas de ropa.

Sabía que Kenta tenía un poco de experiencia en lo que respecta a las necesidades de los bebés ya que se había encargado de cuidar en un par de ocasiones al hermano menor de su novia Hina. Siempre le estaba contando las travesuras que los hermanos de ella solían hacerle.

Por su parte Inuyasha parecía por fin haber aceptado a aquel joven castaño. Es mas casi podría jurar que se habían vuelto muy amigos. No sabía que había pasado entre ellos, pero lo que sea que hubiese sido, fue para bien.

- Es un buen chico –le responde su esposo utilizando las mismas palabras con las que ella había descrito al chico anteriormente-

Juntos se dirigieron a la cocina, e Inuyasha comenzó a prepararle una ensalada de frutas, luego que ella le digiera que eso era lo que quería cenar.

Sabía que él estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por arreglar todo entre ellos, por arreglar su matrimonio, por demostrarle que aun la seguía amando, y que quería permanecer en su vida.

Y ella quería creer de verdad que aquello fuese cierto. Amaba con todo su corazón a aquel ojidorado que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, preparando su cena.

Y deseaba más que a nada poder permanecer a su lado por todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. Deseaba que sus hijos nacieran y crecieran en un hogar lleno de amor y cariño, sin mentiras, sin dolor… Con su padre.

- ¿Qué te parece si mañana cuando regrese de la empresa vamos a comprar lo que nos pondremos en la boda de Kouga y Ayame? –pregunta el ojidorado de un momento a otro, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos-

Cierto. La boda de Kouga y Ayame seria dentro de poco más de un mes. Se alegraba mucho de que aquel ojiazul que la pretendía hubiese por fin encontrado a su alma gemela.

- No creo que pueda conseguir nada para mí –lleva sus manos a su vientre abultado de ya casi seis meses de embarazo- Además si me compro algo ahora, no me servirá para el día de la boda.

- Mmmm… ¿y qué te parecer si vemos algunos modelos, y si te gusta alguno lo mandaríamos a hacer dos semanas antes de la boda?

- Seria mejor –se lo dice con una sonrisa y ve como el chico se queda viéndola absorto-

-.-.-.-.-

Allí estaba ella sentada en el sofá de su casa, esperando que Inuyasha terminara de bañarse y cambiarse antes de ir al centro comercial.

Escucha el teléfono. Extiende su mano para alcanzar la mesita que estaba a un lado y poder tomarlo, el número no aparecía en el identificador de llamadas y aquello le extraño.

- ¿Bueno?

- ¿Se encuentra Inuyasha Taisho? –exige saber con algo de urgencia la voz de una mujer desde el otro lado de la línea-

- Está ocupado en este momento. Habla su esposa. ¿Quién lo busca? –interroga, no reconocía la voz de aquella mujer-

- Kikio, Kikio Tanaka

Abre sus ojos al máximo al escuchar ese nombre.

Kikio.

No podía pensar claramente. Solo aquel nombre pasaba por su cabeza. El nombre de la mujer, con la que su esposo la había engañado.

- ¿Quién es, pequeña? –escucha la voz del ojidorado a solo unos pasos de ella. Parpadea un par de veces, y hace un gran esfuerzo por responder-

- Es… es para ti… -murmura intentando que su voz no se rompiera-

Se pone de pie y se acerca a Inuyasha para luego entregarle en teléfono, dejando al pelinegro algo extrañado. Justo después de eso, antes de que el chico comenzase a entablar conversación con quien lo había llamado, se encamina rápidamente a su habitación. Al llegar cierra la puerta con seguro, camina hasta su cama y al instante que se sienta, comienza a llorar…

-.-.-.-.-

Recibe el teléfono algo extrañado por la forma en que actuó la chica, y más cuando se retira rápidamente antes de que el incluso supiese quien había llamado.

- ¿Quién habla? –pregunta de manera indiferente, siguiendo con su mirada a la pelinegra-

- Oh, Inuyasha –escucha del otro lado del teléfono-

Abre sus ojos al máximo al reconocer aquella voz. Sigue viendo el camino que tomo su esposa, hacia su habitación ¿Acaso…? ¿Aquella mujer le había dicho algo a Kagome?

- Te deje muy claro que me dejaras en paz. Ya tienes una demanda en tu contra, no querrás tener otra –dice con total hostilidad antes de dar por terminada aquella llamada-

Lanza el teléfono en algún lugar del mueble, y luego se dirige corriendo a su habitación, al llegar intenta abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con seguro. Escucha el sollozo de Kagome dentro de la habitación.

- Kagome, déjame entrar por favor –suplica dando leves golpes en la puerta-

Nada. Ella no respondió. Se queda allí de pie escuchando solamente el sollozo de ella. Abre sus ojos aterrado al escuchar algunos quejidos por parte de ella.

- ¿Kagome? Abre la puerta, por favor –suplica nuevamente denotando esta vez, el miedo en su voz-

- No… No puedo… -escucha a la chica decir como un leve susurro, notando su voz entrecortada y como se le había dificultado decir aquello-

Escucha un gemido de dolor, y luego… nada…

_``Nunca sabes en realidad quienes son aquellos que te rodean... Ni cuáles son sus intenciones... Si te ayudaran o lastimaran. No sabes que secretos guardan, ni cuál es su pasado...´´_

**Continuara…**

**Hola, hola! Después de mucho mucho tiempo por fin actualizo esta historia! Quise actualizar antes, pero tuve inconvenientes, como por ejemplo luego de tener el capitulo listo, mi compu fue formateada y perdí todo! Luego de eso mi musa tomo unas vacaciones permanentes, y sin mí! ¬¬ **

**Hasta ahora que por fin ha vuelto, y espero que no vuelva a dejarme tengo muchas ideas y quiero plasmarlas todas! **

**Intentare traer la continuación lo más pronto posible! Como no tengo clases se me hará un poco más sencillo escribir *-* pero también tengo otra historia que continuar u.u Pero bien se que comenzaran a llegarme algunas amenazas xD **

**Muchas Gracias por leer y seguir pendientes de esta historia *-* **

**Hasta pronto! **


	7. Separación

**Capítulo VII.- Separación**

Estaba sentado a un lado de la cama donde se encontraba su esposa, aun inconsciente. Ella tenía puesta una vía en su brazo izquierdo, por donde le suministraban los medicamentos y el suero para que pudiese mantenerse.

Luego de haber podido entrar en la habitación tras derrumbar la puerta, había encontrado a la chica inconsciente sobre la cama. Cuando intento moverla el terror se hizo notar en su rostro al notar como las sabanas estaban ligeramente manchadas de sangre.

Inmediatamente llamo a emergencias, y ya tenía más de doce horas en aquella habitación, y Kagome no había despertado en ningún momento.

El Doctor que había estado de guardia y que había revisado el estado de la chica, le informo que lo que había sucedido con Kagome era un caso de placenta previa, común en embarazos múltiples, y que se regeneraba naturalmente.

Toma la mano derecha de la pelinegra entre las suyas y apoya su cabeza levemente en el borde de la cama.

Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar desde sus ojos para caer en las sabanas blancas.

- Kag, lo siento tanto –murmura entre su sollozo-

Todo aquello era su culpa. Ella estaba en aquella cama por su culpa. Ella estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Había hecho un daño que podría ser irremediable, había herido a su esposa y ni siquiera el mismo podía perdonarse.

Quizás lo único que le quedaba por hacer era aquello que menos deseaba. Alejarse de quien más amaba.

-.-.-.-.-

Abre sus ojos con pesadez, parpadeando un par de veces hasta lograr adaptarse a la luz que entraba en aquella habitación.

Estaba en la clínica. Lleva su mano izquierda hasta su vientre, notando como aun estaba abultado. Sus bebés estaban bien.

Siente como alguien tiene sujeta su mano derecha, dirige su mirada hacia allí y puede ver al ojidorado apoyando su cabeza al borde de la cama mientras sostenía su mano entre las suyas.

- Inuyasha -le costaba hablar, sentía la garganta seca ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?-

Mueve un poco su mano, logrando con ello alertar al ojidorado.

- Kagome… -lo escucha susurrar entre aliviado y consternado-

Ve aquellos orbes dorados llenos de remordimiento, culpa, miedo, inseguridad.

- Gracias a Kami están bien –se lo dice Inuyasha acariciando una de sus mejillas-

-.-.-.-.-

Luego de tres días en la clínica por fin regresaba a casa. Estaba cambiándose en el baño de la habitación mientras su esposo la esperaba fuera. Él se había encargado se ir a buscar la ropa que necesitaba.

Con cuidado abre la puerta del baño para dirigirse al exterior, se detiene al escuchar la voz del ojidorado. Al parecer estaba hablando por teléfono.

- No me importa lo que tengas que hacer. ¿Entendiste? Quiero a esa mujer lejos de mí, de Kagome y de mi familia –se lo escucha decir realmente molesto para luego escuchar como cerraba su celular-

Luego de unos segundos termina de abrir la puerta, esta vez haciendo un poco de ruido.

- ¿Lista para ir a casa, pequeña? –le pregunta con dulzura. Ella solo asiente con la cabeza-

En los últimos días el pelinegro se estaba comportando de manera extraña. Notaba como la mirada consternado sin decir una palabra.

- Bien. Tu madre ya esta esperándonos en casa

- ¿Mi madre? –pregunta intrigada ¿Qué hacia su madre en su casa?-

- Si. Hable con ella para que viniera durante un tiempo –responde simplemente sin mirar a la chica y tomando el bolso donde había llevado las cosas de la chica- Ahora vamos a casa.

Inuyasha se acerca a Kagome toma una de sus manos y de esa forma salen de aquella habitación.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya tenían un rato de haber regresado. Había dejado a Kagome hablando con su madre en la sala mientras el preparaba su maleta.

No le había mencionado nada a la chica, pero había decidido marcharse. No se alejaría por completo, pero le daría su espacio. No deseaba seguir lastimándola.

Al ya terminar de guardar lo que le sería necesario, cierra la maleta, la toma y luego se encamina a la salida de su cuarto, y luego hasta la sala donde se encontraban su esposa y su suegra.

- ¿Inuyasha? –escucha aquello al solo estar a la vista de la pelinegra- ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas con esa maleta?

Se le hacia un nudo en la garganta.

- Me iré un tiempo –logra decir en un susurro sin atreverse a mirar a la chica que amaba-

- ¿Qué? ¿Irte a dónde?

- Estaré en mi departamento de soltero –dice al levantar su vista y luego se acerca a Kagome- Vendré a visitarte todos los días ¿de acuerdo?

Ve como la chica intentaba decir algo pero no lograba soltar más que solo balbuceos.

- No digas nada –colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella- Se que querías irte con tu madre, y debido a que ahora no es recomendable que viajes, le pedí a ella que viniese y te cuidase.

Aquello le estaba resultando tan difícil. No quería irse. No quería dejarla. Quería permanecer a su lado… pero no podía…

- Te amo –se lo dice sinceramente-

Con su mano acaricia la mejilla de la chica y luego se acerca un poco más a ella, para terminar depositando un suave beso en su frente. Cierra fuertemente sus ojos al intentar despejar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de ellos.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había dejado de vivir con su esposa. Dos semanas que le habían parecido una pesadilla.

Había estado visitando a la chica todos los días, justo después del almuerzo se llegaba a su casa y se marchaba ya cuando casi anochecía.

Y a decir verdad muy poco era el tiempo que había pasado en su departamento. Si acaso se pasaba por allí para darse un baño y cambiarse. Prefería estar en la empresa ocupando su mente en algo, a quedarse solo en su departamento desconsolándose.

Aunque los últimos días no se ocupaba precisamente de asuntos laborales. Hace ya varios días que había contratado un detective para que encontrase a Kikio, ya que la policía le había dicho que no podía hacer más nada además de mantener la orden de restricción, pues no se presentaban mayores pruebas en su contra.

Pero al menos él debía saber donde se encontraba aquella mujer, para poder mantenerla alejada de él y principalmente de Kagome. Y justo aquella tarde tenia mas lo que estaba buscando, no tenía el paradero de Kikio pero si algo con lo que la policía podría trabajar.

- Así que aquí estabas –escucha aquella voz familiar-

Levanta su vista, dejando a un lado los documentos que estaba revisando, y observa a su hermano de pie en la entrada de su oficina.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti. Es casi medianoche. –lo dice acercándose al escritorio donde estaba sentado su hermano-

- Deberías estar en casa con Rin y Riuk

- Le dije a Rin que cuidaría un rato de mi hermano. Bueno en realidad ella me envió para vigilar que estuvieses bien –dice en su habitual tono de voz-

- Estoy bien. No necesito que nadie me cuide

- No lo parece –observa a Inuyasha-

Incluso para él era obvio que su hermano había cambiado desde que dejo de vivir con Kagome, estaba descuidado, había perdido peso y se le notaba que no había estado durmiendo bien en las últimas dos semanas.

Y estaba seguro que no había pasado mucho tiempo en su departamento. Había ido a buscarlo allí y tan solo se encontró con un lugar abandonado.

- ¿Cuánto has dormido en la última semana? –ve como su hermano lo mira extrañado. No era común en él estarse preocupando por lo demás-

- Anoche dormí tres o cuatro horas –responde sin darle importancia-

- ¿Dónde? –Inuyasha lo mira fijamente durante unos segundos y luego le hace una mueca señalando el sofá que se encontraba en uno de los rincones de la oficina- Oh, vamos, eso no es dormir

- Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para hacer lo que quiera –dice despectivo, para luego volver su vista lo que anteriormente revisaba- Puedes ir a casa tranquilo

- No. No me iré a casa –Sesshoumaru se acerca al escritorio de su hermano y se sienta en la silla frente a él- ¿Me dirás quien era el hombre que vino esta tarde a hablar contigo, y que tenía que decirte que era tan importante como para no ir a ver a Kagome?

Inuyasha dirige una mirada a su hermano. Aunque no lo quisiera tenía que hablar de aquello con alguien y Sesshoumaru era el más indicado.

- Era Daisuke Ikeda, un detective privado

- ¿Un detective? ¿Por qué tendrías que hablar con un detective?

En lugar de responder Inuyasha le pasa la carpeta con los documentos que estaba viendo hace unos minutos.

Sesshoumaru toma la carpeta que se le entrega, al abrirla se encuentra con un viejo registro de algún hospital, el cual no reconocía.

Hisako Ushida. Aquel era el nombre emitido en aquella hoja, continuo leyendo y se encontró con que esa chica había sido internada en un hospital psiquiátrico por un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo el cual le había llevado a matar a su esposo cuando este le había pedido el divorcio. Aquello había sucedido hace ya casi ocho años.

No comprendía porque su hermano le mostraba eso.

- ¿Qué significa esto?

- Salta la pagina

Hizo lo que Inuyasha le dice y se encontró con la fotografía de una chica de unos veinte años. Pero aquel rostro se le hacía muy familiar.

- Es Kikio –susurra viendo primero la fotografía y luego a su hermano-

- Sí y no. Ella es la verdadera Kikio Tanaka –le pasa otra carpeta-

Al abrirla Sesshoumaru ve algunas fotografías de una joven castaña quien cargada a un bebé mientras veía a un hombre jugar con un niño no mayor de cinco años.

- Esta chica no sabe que alguien está por allí utilizando su nombre. Hisako escapo del hospital psiquiátrico tan solo ocho meses después de haber sido ingresada y ha estado cambiando de identidad desde entonces –escucha decir a Inuyasha luego de unos segundos-

- ¿Intentas decirme que contratamos a una psicópata asesina y que estuvimos trabajando con ella? –pregunta al revisar nuevamente la primera carpeta que le entrego Inuyasha-

- Si. Y no solo eso…

- Se ha obsesionado contigo –termina de decir lo que su hermano ya tenía en mente-

Inuyasha tan solo asiente levemente. Desde el momento en que lo comprendió había sentido aun más miedo, no por él, sino por lo que aquella mujer podía ser capaz de hacer con tal de obtener lo que quería. Tenía mido de que pudiese lastimar a Kagome, a su familia.

- Sera mejor que descanses un poco –lo dice Sesshoumaru después de unos minutos en silencio-

- Ya lo hare en cuanto tenga tiempo

- No. Lo harás ahora. Te acompañare hasta tu departamento si es necesario –cierra las carpetas que le había entregado Inuyasha y se pone de pie- y esto se quedara conmigo –moviendo un poco las carpetas. Ve como su hermano pensaba decir algo y se le adelanto- No digas nada. Y para mañana no te quiero ver aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

-.-.-.-.-

Escucha el timbre de la puerta y se inquieta un poco ante aquello.

- ¡Yo abro! –grita a su madre al levantarse del sofá con cuidado y dirigirse a la puerta-

Había estado esperando a Inuyasha desde el día anterior, pero este la había llamado para decirle que no podía ir a verla por un asunto delicado en la empresa. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse por él. Había notado como él había perdido peso y parecía no haber dormido casi nada.

Ahora estaba un poco ansiosa, el hecho de no haber visto al ojidorado el día anterior, le había hecho darse cuenta de que, de cierta forma, lo había echado de menos.

Entendía porque él había decidido irse, no quería hacerle daño de nuevo, quería darle espacio. Estaba haciendo lo que ella había querido hacer meses atrás, separarse…

Ya estaba delante de la puerta principal, con la mano en el picaporte comienza a abrirla, esperando ver los ojos dorados de su esposo, pero no fue con aquel par de ojos ámbar que se encontró.

- Sesshoumaru… -murmura al ver a su cuñado en la entrada de su casa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Esa es la forma de recibir a tu cuñado?

- Oh, lo siento. Pasa –se aparta un poco, y luego de que Sesshoumaru entrase cerró la puerta tras de sí-

- Inuyasha te envía esto –le extiende una bolsa-

- ¿Él está bien? –pregunta perturbada al ver la primero la bolsa y luego a Sesshoumaru-

- Si. Solo está descansando un poco, no lo ha hecho estos últimos días, y bueno, lo obligue a hacerlo –nota como la intriga se deja ver en el rostro de la pelinegra- Te estarás preguntando por que ahora repentinamente me preocupo por él. La verdad es que Rin y mi madre me obligaron a hacer el papel de hermano mayor –termina diciendo sin darle demasiada importancia-

Le había costado mucho convencer a su hermano de que se quedara en el departamento. Tenía un carácter fuerte, pero no más que él. Así que al final logro convencerlo utilizando su punto más susceptible, le había dicho que Kagome se preocuparía al verlo en un estado tan deplorable. Cosa que bien era cierta.

- Y ¿Cómo te has sentido? –pregunta el ojidorado tras un breve silencio, luego que la chica tomase la bolsa, no había dicho una sola palabra-

- Muy bien. Gracias. Rin y Riuk ¿Cómo están?

- Perfectamente, pero Riuk se queja de no poder verte en la guardería. Te echa de menos.

- Yo también lo echo de menos.

- Kagome ¿Quién era? –escuchan ambos, reconociendo la voz de la madre de la chica, quien se acercaba a la sala- Oh, Sesshoumaru. Tiempo sin verte –sonríe al ver al ojidorado- ¿Te apetece algo de tomar?

- Me encantaría, pero la verdad ya debo regresar a la oficina, solo pasaba a dejarle unas cosas a Kagome –le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa a su cuñada y camina los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la puerta- Inuyasha vendrá mañana a buscarte para ir a la consulta –dice al tener la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta para a continuación abrirla y salir, cerrando tras sí-

-.-.-.-.-

Ya había anochecido. Hace un rato había cenado junto a su madre en la cocina. Agradecía la compañía de su madre, sus cuidados y atenciones. Pero sentía que necesitaba más que eso.

Sentada sobre su cama observa la bolsa que le había llevado Sesshoumaru temprano con todo su contenido esparcido en el lugar que le correspondía ocupar a su esposo.

Habia dos libros que ella le habia pedido que le llevase la proxima vez que fuera a verla, al igual que unos cuantos marcalibros. Ya que ella aun mantenia el reposo al menos por una semana o dos mas, todo depende de lo que le dijeran mañana en la consulta, Inuyasha era quien hacia las compras que fuesen necesarias, y pues bien si ella queria algo, él se lo llevaba.

Se queda observando fijamente el último objeto que habia sacado de aquella bolsa. Un pequeño peluche de osito en color beigh, tenia las orejitas en un color marron claro, y sostenia un pequeño corazon, sujeto a sus cuatro patas. Toma la pequeña nota que estaba a un lado de aquel peluche, y una vez mas, vuelve a leerla.

_``Lamento no haber podido ir a verte hoy y llevarte lo que me pediste, como lo habia prometido. _

_Te extraño._

_Inuyasha_.´´

Ella tambien lo extraña ¿o no era así?

Le habia hecho falta estos dos dias. En especial ese, ni siquiera la habia llamado.

_- Solo está descansando un poco, no lo ha hecho estos últimos días._

Recuerda que le habia dicho su cuñado. Justo como ella lo habia sospechado. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse por él.

A pesar de su engaño y traición, él seguía siendo importante para ella. Quizas solo por el hecho de que era el padre de los pequeños que llevaba en su vientre, o quizas porque aun lo seguía queriendo.

No era nada facil olvidar todo lo sucedido y perdonarlo como queria. En especial despues de lo sucedió hace dos semanas cuando recibio aquella llamada. No sabia que le habia dicho él durante su conversación.

_- No me importa lo que tengas que hacer. ¿Entendiste? Quiero a esa mujer lejos de mí, de Kagome y de mi familia._

Recuerda aquellas palabras por parte de él al hablar por teléfono estando en la clínica. ¿Acaso se estaba refieriendo a aquella misma mujer? No sabia que pensar de todo aquello.

Recuerda la mirada que habia visto en el rostro de su esposo cuando desperto en la clínica. Habia notado tantas emociones juntas, pero principalmente miedo y tristeza. Y justo al regresar a casa él habia decidido irse.

Suspira. Deja la nota nuevamente sobre la cama y toma en esta ocasión el pequeño peluche, lo deja en su regazo y extiende su mano hasta su mesita de noche para tomar el teléfono. Marca el número del movil de su esposo.

- Buenas noches –escucha la voz de Inuyasha del otro lado de la línea tras cuatro tonos. Se escuchaba somnoliento, como si acabase de despertar-

- Inuyasha –murmura despues de unos segundos-

- Kag –lo dice el chico ahora más alerta- ¿Estas bien, pequeña? –le pregunta sobresaltado-

- Si. Estoy bien –se apresura a decir- Lamento haberte desperado. Solo queria saber si estabas bien, Sesshoumaru me dijo que necesitabas descansar.

- Él me obligo a descansar…

- Pero lo necesitabas –lo interrumpe- Quiero decir, te he visto algo agotado las últimas veces que has venido a verme.

- No debes preocuparte por mí. Estoy bien –ella libera un ligero suspiro- ¿Estas bien?

- Si. Solo estaba pensando que si mañana luego de la consulta y dependiendo de lo que nos digan ¿Quizas podriamos ir a ver que podría mandarme a hacer para la boda de Ayame y Kouga? Solo faltan dos semanas y media –se lo recuerda-

- Es cierto… -él permanece en silencio unos segundos- De acuerdo.

- Bien. Gracias.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, pequeña. Pasare a buscarte mañana a eso de las 9 ¿Si?

- Si. Te estare esperando –dice dejando notar un poco la ansiedad que tenia al no haberlo vistos los últimos dos días-

Luego de despedirse y darse las buenas noches, termino con aquella llamada y dejo el teléfono nuevamente en la mesita de noche.

Sabía que una parte de ella quería estar con él, quería estar a su lado. Quizás solamente era una masoquista ¿De qué otra forma querría volver con su esposo luego de que la engañara?

Aunque también estaban de por medios sus bebés. No quería que ellos crecieran sin la presencia de un padre, o tan solo verlo ocasionalmente. Quería que sus hijos tuvieran una familia.

Pero para su corazón las heridas aun estaban muy recientes. Y tenía miedo de volver a sufrir lo mismo. La confianza que habia forjado hacia Inuyasha se había visto quebrantaba fatalmente con su engaño. Ahora debía volver a confiar en él, por completo. Pero aquello no sería nada fácil.

Sabía que él la seguía amando. O eso era lo que él había demostrado con cada una de sus acciones. Pero ella necesitaba algo más.

"_Tiempo. Eso es algo ineludible para poder sanar las heridas de un corazón. Aunque siempre se mantendra existente una pequeña grieta, esperando un minimo tropizo para abrirse y volver a causar ese gran terrible dolor. Así que primordialmente ahí que aprender a vivir con esa heridita, ya que al final un corazón herido nunca terminara de sanarse por completo." _

"_Toma años forjar la confianza, pero solo bastan unos pocos instantes__para destruirla." _

**Continuara!... **

**Buenas! Buenas! Aquí estoy de regreso! ^^ **

**La verdad no había esperado tardarme tanto pero surgieron algunas cosas que no me permitieron poder terminar antes u.u **

**Debo decir que todo lo sucedido en este capítulo la verdad no estaba planeado, todo se dio espontáneamente, así que no me culpen por nada jajajajaja**

**Gracias por seguir esta pequeña historia ^o^**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo! **


	8. Fatídico Encuentro

**Capítulo VIII.- Fatídico Encuentro **

La boda de Kouga y Ayame había sido absolutamente hermosa, al verlos juntos podía verse lo mucho que se querian, lo feliz que eran.

Tal y como su esposo y ella se veían hace tiempo atrás. Como quisiera poder estar a su lado, pero el ojidorado estaba sentado a unos cuantos metros de ella y la veía cautelosamente. Habia estado con ella durante toda la ceremonia y luego se había alejado, dejandola con su madre, y ahora él estaba sentado en la mesa de su hermano, suponía que hablaban sobre la empresa.

Libera un suspiro y busca con su mirada a los recién casados, quienes se encontraban compartiendo con la familia de la pelirroja. Estaba muy feliz de que Kouga hubiese encontrado a aquella chica de ojos verdes, sabía que él la había pasado mal cuando ella no correspondió sus sentimientos al estar enamorada del ojidorado, ya hace más de cinco años atrás.

Y ya hace más de dos años que había conocido a Ayame, aunque hubiese sido accidentalmente, la verdad era que la pelirroja había chocado el auto de auto Kouga por estar un poco distraída y muy apresurada mientras salía del estacionamiento. La relación de ellos no comenzo muy bien, la chica había sido muy testaruda y "niña mimada" como decía Kouga cuando se referia a ella durante aquel tiempo, y él, bueno, él se habia mostrado de forma cortante, hasta que supo la razón por la cual la joven había tenido tanta prisa por salir de aquel lugar. Su abuelo había sido ingresado de gravedad a la clínica tras sufrir un ataque al corazón.

Recuerda que luego de aquello, Kouga no se había separado de Ayame.

Siente los movimientos de sus pequeños, haciendola salir de sus recuerdos. Lleva sus manos hasta su abultado vientre y lo acaricia leventemente. Agradecía a Kami que no había tenido ningún otro tipo de accidente o complicación con su embarazo, y ahora solo esperaba ansiosa la fecha en que nacieran sus tres pequeños, ya tenían planificada la cesárea que sería dentro de tres semanas.

El fin de semana pasado su amiga Sango le habia hecho un baby shawer en su casa, habia extrañado a sus compañeras de la guardería. Se había divertido mucho y había recibido varios consejos para esta nueva etapa.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, hija? –escucha la voz de su madre y voltea a verla-

- Si –sonríe- Solo debo volver ir al baño –dice para luego, con cuidado ponerse de pie-

- Te acompaño

- No, no es necesario. Tranquila, no debes estar conmigo todo el tiempo, no soy una niña. Estare bien –le asegura con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse al baño-

Estaba lavando sus manos luego de haber terminado. Se le hacia extraño que no hubiese nadie mas en aquel lugar, usualmente los baños en una recepción de una boda solían estar llenos de mujeres, pero en aquella ocasión no era así.

Comenzo a alizar un poco su vestido satinado, lo había escojido en color crema, se ajustaba a sus pechos perfectamente y mantenía un escote razonable. Justo por debajo de sus senos un bordado con detalles en color dorado, y a partir de ahí el vestido era lo suficientemente suelto, para sentirse cómoda y dejando notar su avanzado estado de gestación.

- Así que eres tu –escucha la voz de una mujer haciendola dar media vuelta. Ve a una mujer de tez blanca como la nieve quien se aproximaba desde la entrada del baño hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de ella- Por fin tengo la oportunidad de conocerte –dice con una sonrisa maliciosa que la hizo estremecer-

- ¿Quién…

- No logro ver la razón por la cual él decidio quedarse contigo –la interrumpe aquella mujer- Me costo mucho llamar su atención, siempre estaba ocupado con algo de la empresa o por ti. Pero logre tener mi oportunidad, y lo tuve conmigo –sonríe ampliamente-

Quizás aquella mujer era con quien Inuyasha la había engañado, pero no entendía el porque la había buscado a ella, y más aun que hacía en aquel lugar.

- Una noche, luego de un largo día de trabajo –continúa hablando luego de hacer una pausa- logre convencerlo de que me acompañara, tras colocar algo en sus bebidas, fue fácil controlarlo –sonrio mas abiertamente- por fin fue mio –después de decir aquellas palabras la mira con desprecio- pero de nada funciono, él solo vio aquello como un error. Intente seducirlo de muchas formas, pero nada funcionaba. Todo por tu culpa. Tú eres la responsable de que él no quiera estar conmigo –ve como ella llevaba su mano hasta su espalda y un instante después la estaba apuntado con un arma. Retrocede hasta chocar contra la pared e instintivamente lleva sus manos a su vientre- Pero me ocupare de eso. Obtendre lo que quiero

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Inuyasha me estas escuchando? –le pregunta su hermano haciendole volver su vista para verlo-

- Lo siento. Disculpame un momento –se pone de pie-

- ¿Adonde vas?

- No veo a Kagome por ninguna parte. Voy a buscarla.

Se acerca a la mesa donde estaba su suegra, le pregunta por la chica y tan solo obtiene como respuesta lo que ya suponía, estaba en el baño. Pero ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde que ella se fuese. Se encamina hacia los baños y ve a un pequeño grupo de mujeres esperando.

- ¿Cuánto más estara ahí dentro? –escucha preguntar a una de la mujeres-

- Disculpen ¿podrían decirme que esta sucediendo aquí?

- Una mujer nos dijo que espararamos fuera, porque debia limpiar el baño

- Pero había una chica cuando ella entro –dice una joven, quien estaba más proxima a la puerta-

- ¿Esa chica estaba embarazada?

- Si

- ¿Cómo era la otra mujer? –pregunta al avanzar unos pasos y comenzar tocar la puerta. Intenta abrirla pero tenía puesto el seguro-

- Era blanca, y llevaba una cola alta, tendría unos treinta años cuando mucho –le responde la primera en hablar antes. Se dijo a si mismo que habían muchas mujeres así-

- ¡Kagome! ¿Estas ahí? –golpea con más fuerza pero no obtiene respuesta-

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo? –escucha la voz de Kouga al acercarse-

- ¿Dónde estan las llaves?

- Alguno de los organizadores debe tenerlas ¿Por qué?

- Kagome esta dentro y temo que Kikio esta con ella –dice intentando reprimir la angustia y el terror. Si Kagome estaba el peligro, era solo por su culpa. Él era responsable de lo que le sucediera. No podía perderla, ni a ella ni a sus hijos. No podía perder a su familia-

-.-.-.-.-

Ambas escuchan golpes en la puerta alarmandolas.

- ¡Kagome! ¿Estas ahí? –escuchan, reconociendo la voz de Inuyasha-

- Inuya… -intenta decir intentando controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir-

- No. No te atrevas a llamarlo –le dice aquella mujer mientras movia el arma con la que la apuntaba- No te servirá de nada. ¿Sabes? Siempre fuiste demasiado importante para él. Siempre Kagome. En ocasiones se quedaba absorto viendo alguna de tus fotografias que tiene en la oficina. ¡¿Por qué nunca se fijo en mí? –grita descontrolada haciendola estremecer- No tienes nada de especial. Eres solo una simple chica que se encarga de cuidar a un montón de mocosos en una guardería. No eres adecuada para él. Él debe estar con alguien como yo, y deberias entenderlo.

- ¿Por… por qué… haces esto? –tartamudea levemente-

- Eres solo un estorbo. Y es la única forma en que Inuyasha se fije en mí. Ya no le importara, ni mortificara serte fiel, si estas muerta -termina de decir con una sonrisa cínica-

Escuchan un fuerte golpe en la puerta, haciendoles dirigir su mirada hacia aquel lugar. Pocos segundos después otro golpe mucho más fuerte para luego ver la silueta de Inuyasha acercarse.

- ¡Inuyasha! –se apresura a decir Kagome, pero sin atrever a moverse-

- ¿Estas bien? –le pregunta mientras la veía como si no estuviese aquella otra mujer en aquel lugar. Ella tan solo asiente con la cabeza levemente-

Luego de ver como su esposa asentía, dirige su mirada a Kikio. Ve como mantenía un arma apuntando a Kagome aunque estuviese viendolo con ojos divertidos.

No pudo esperar a que Kouga llegase con las llaves para abrir la puerta, así que con ayuda de Sesshoumaru la había derrumbado. Él y Miroku habían querido acompañarlo pero aquello solo resultaría aun más peligroso, y además bien sabia que Kikio solo lo quería a él. Así que le había pedido a su hermano que llamase a la policía, mientras que Miroku se encarga de desalojar el salon de fiesta, sin alarmar a los invitados.

- ¿Por qué no sueltas el arma, Kikio? Vamos a hablar –dice intentando mantener un poco de calma-

- No hay nada que hablar. Ella es una molestia, y lo seguira siendo mientras viva –dirige su mirada fria hacia Kagome- ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

- Es mi esposa, mi familia –dice simplemente-

- Oh, eso esta a punto de cambiar –ensancha sus labios en una sonrisa- te mereces algo mejor, alguien como yo, pero no puedes verlo ¿no es así? Ella te tiene completemente cegado. Y además quiere mantenerte atado con ese mocoso –dirige conjuntamente su mirada y el arma hacía el vientre de Kagome- tú no quieres esto –vuelve a ver a Inuyasha-

- Kikio, suelta el arma. No empeores las cosas –se acerca mas a ella-

- De acuerdo, lo hare –le escucha decir con un suspiro, para ver luego como volvia la mirada hacia Kagome mientras sonreía- en cuanto termine con ella

Ve como libera la pestaña de seguridad para comenzar a apretar el gatillo. Se aproxima rápidamente, justo cuando sujeta el brazo de ella se escucha un disparo seguido por el sonido de trozos de vidrio caer en los azulejos del baño. Dirige su mirada hacia Kagome y ve como mantenía su mirada en el espejo que acababa de ser destruido, aterrorizada.

Ve a Inuyasha comenzar a forzejar con Kikio, no podía dejar de temblar. Estaba comenzando a ver todo borroso.

- Inu… -musita débilmente. Y antes de caer sumida en la inconciencia escucha otro disparo-

Siente un fuerte dolor y ardor en su hombro izquierdo, pero le resta importancia. Por el rabillo del ojo, ve como la pelinegra caía inconsciente al suelo.

- ¡Kagome! –grita sin dejar de forcejar con Kikio-

En un impulso logra golpear la muñeca de ella con el borde de los lavabos, logrando que soltase el arma. Luego con un agil movimiento logra golpearla en la nuca para después verla caer al suelo.

Lleva su mano derecha hasta su hombro izquierdo y presiona la herida ocasionada por el disparo, al parecer la bala había salido por la parte superoinferior de su brazo.

Recorre los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Kagome, se agacha a su lado y pasa su brazo derecho por debajo de la pelinegra y con un poco enfuerzo la recuesta en su regazo y se sienta dejando su espalda apoyada en la porcelana de los lavabos.

- Oh, Kag –murmura preocupado-

Con dificultad mueve su brazo izquierdo para acariciar el rostro de ella. Libera un quejido seguido de una maldición al sentir un agudo puntazo en su hombro.

- Inuyasha –reconoce la voz de su hermano, obligandolo a ver en su dirección- ¿Kagome esta bien? –pregunta Sesshoumaru al ver sangre en el vestido de su cuñada-

- Si. Ella esta bien, solo esta inconsciente

- Tú, estás herido –lo dice al acercarse un poco-

- Es solo un rasguño –dice sin darle importancia- Ocupate de que se la lleven –hace una mueca hacia Kikio-

Sesshoumara ve a su hermano durante un minuto y luego sale de aquel lugar, sin decir nada más. Poco después entran dos policías.

- ¿Está usted herido, señor? –pregunta uno de ellos-

- No es nada. Llévensela –responde sin siquiera verlos-

Kagome desperto luego de unos minutos. La ve parpadear un par de veces.

- Inuyasha –dice incorporándose un poco-

Ve alarmada su vestido manchado de sangre. Lleva sus manos a su abultado vientre.

- Estan bien –escucha decir al ojidorado. Nota como tenía la mano derecha cubierta de sangre-

- ¡Oh, por Kami! ¡Estas herido! –grita angustiada separándose un poco del chico-

- Estare bien –le dice él con calma- ¿Crees que podrías andar por ti misma? –

Ve como ella solo asiente, con cuidado la ayuda a ponerse de pie, y al estarlo él, siente un ligero mareo. Lleva nuevamente su mano derecha hacia la herida, presionándola, para intentar que no tuviese una hemorragia más severa.

- Estare bien –repite al ver como su esposa lo veía preocupada-

Camina junto a Inuyasha para salir de aquel lugar. Su cabeza estaba procesando todo por lo que acababa de pasar.

Aquella mujer era Kikio. La mujer que Inuyasha había nombrado mientras dormía, la que llamo a su casa, la misma mujer que Inuyasha quería mantener lejos.

_- No me importa lo que tengas que hacer. ¿Entendiste? Quiero a esa mujer lejos de mí, de Kagome y de mi familia._

No lograba comprender del todo. Aún rondaban por su cabeza todo lo que dijo aquella mujer. Siempre la estuvo culpando por no poder estar con Inuyasha. No lo entendía.

Ella quería que todo se solucionase, olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante. Pero siempre había algo que se lo impedía, algo que le recordaba el dolor que había sentido al saber que su esposo la había engañado con otra.

Ya estando cerca de la puerta, dirige su mirada hacia su esposo, él estaba completamente serio, mirando al frente.

- Inuyasha –lo llama al estar cruzando el umbral y escuchando las voces de sus amigos afuera-

- Ve con tu madre –escucha que le dice el ojidorado con dificultad-

Un minuto después es abrazada por su madre, quien estaba intentando contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Corresponde el abrazo.

- ¿Inuyasha, te encuentras bien? –escucha la voz de su cuñado haciendola volver su vista hacia su esposo. Ve como al ojidorado se le dificultaba mantenerse en pie. Y antes de siquiera poder responderle a su hermano lo ve desfallecer-

- ¡Inuyasha! –grita al instante que Sesshoumaru se agachaba a un lado de su esposo. Siente que es retenida de un brazo cuando intenta avanzar hacia su esposo-

Era su madre quien la sujetaba, y a un lado de ella estaban Sango, Ayame y Rin. Las lágrimas habían comenzando a surcar sus mejillas e intenta decir algo pero no lograba liberar más que pequeños balbuceos.

- Kagome, debes tranquilizarte. Esto no le hace bien a los bebés –se lo dice Rin. Ella tan solo niega con la cabeza lentamente-

- Ha perdido mucha sangre –escucha la voz Miroku-

- ¿Dónde está la maldita ambulancia que no llega? –dice esta vez Sesshoumaru-

Voltea en la dirección donde estaba su esposo. Cubre con sus manos su boca, ahogando un gemido, al ver la escena ante sus ojos. Inuyasha completamente inconciente, con una respiración forzosa y pavorosamente pálido. Le habían quitado el esmoquin y podía verse todo el costado izquierdo de la camisa azul celesta, bañada en sangre.

"_Las circunstancias no siempre son lo que parecen ser. Nunca podremos saber con seguridad a quien tenemos a nuestro alrededor." _

"_En unos minutos tu vida puede cambiar drasticamente"_

**Continuara! **

**Hola! Bueno esta vez no tengo mucho que decir.. Solo espero que no me odien ToT **

**Lo más probable es que el próximo capítulo sea el último, pero tengo pensado un Epilogo ^^ **

**Me despido hasta la proxima actualización! **

**Muchas Gracias por el apoyooo! ^0^**


	9. Después de la Tormenta

**Capitulo IX.- Después de la Tormenta**

Hace ya media casi hora que estaba esperando en aquella sala, a su alrededor estaban su madre, Sango, Miroku y Sesshoumaru.

Tenía sobre sus hombros el esmoquin de su cuñado, aunque su madre y su amiga habían intentado convencerla para que se cambiara, ella tan solo quería saber cómo estaba su esposo.

No había dicho nada después de llegar a la clínica. Para ella nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor parecía tener relevancia, cuando le preguntaban algo, ella tan solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza, es como si estuviese en una especie de limbo.

Frente a ella estaba parado un oficial de policía, quien había comenzado a hacerle preguntas, levanto su vista hacía él tan solo una vez y luego volvió a posarla en un punto neutro de aquella sala, mientras mantenía sus manos sobre sus piernas.

Sesshoumaru había notado como un policía estaba comenzando a hacerle preguntas a Kagome mientras ella parecía estar ausente, sin tener en cuenta lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Se dirige hacia donde estaban.

- Disculpe. ¿Me permite un segundo? –hace una señal al oficial para alejarlo unos pasos de Kagome-

- ¿Qué ocurre…?

- ¿Sería tan amable de dejar de interrogar a mi cuñada? –interrumpe y pregunta de forma tajante-

- Lo siento, señor, pero necesitamos la declaración de la señora Taisho –dice aquel hombre uniformado-

- Escuche, intentare decir esto de la forma más cortés posible, y lo hare solo una vez –dice al intentar calmarse un poco- Mi cuñada acaba de pasar por una situación traumática. Una psicópata estaba apuntándola con un arma, y ahora su esposo está siendo intervenido y no sabe si volverá a verlo con vida. Ha tenido un embarazo complicado y nada de esto, esta haciéndole bien. En cuanto mi hermano salga del quirófano y este a salvo, él y yo nos encargaremos de ofrecerles toda la información que necesitan. Pero hasta entonces, le agradecería a usted y a sus compañeros, que dejen a mi familia en paz. ¿De acuerdo? –termina por preguntar de manera abrupta, mientras mantenía su postura autoritaria y una miraba impasible-

- De acuerdo. Regresaremos mañana, si le parece bien –dice al guardar la libreta que llevaba para tomar las declaraciones-

- Gracias. -Ve al hombre dirigirse a sus compañeros y luego retirarse del lugar-

Dirige su mirada ambarina hacia su cuñada. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse. La chica no parecía reaccionar a nada. Apenas y movía la cabeza cuando le preguntaban algo. Era como si estuviese en un trance. Jamás la había visto de tal manera.

Libera un suspiro, llevando su mano derecha a su frente y presionar sus sienes. Todo aquello parecía una pesadilla. Apenas al llegar a la clínica Inuyasha había sido llevado de emergencia a cirugía y luego de ya más de dos horas después de haber ingresado al quirófano aun no les habían dicho nada.

- Disculpe ¿Es usted familiar de Inuyasha y Kagome? –escucha la voz de una mujer, voltea a verla pero no la reconoce-

- Si, soy el hermano de Inuyasha

- Yo soy Kotomi, la Doctora de Kagome. Vine en cuanto pude. ¿Qué saben de Inuyasha?

- Aún no nos dicen nada –niega con la cabeza levemente- Kagome se encuentra allí –señala a la joven sentada a unos cuantos metros- No ha querido hablar con nadie luego de que mi hermano cayó inconsciente -junto a Kotomi se acercan a ella-

- ¿Kagome? Soy yo Kotomi –la chica levanta su vista- ¿me acompañarías al consultorio para chequearte a ti y a los bebés? –la pelinegra abre sus labios levemente, pero ninguna palabra sale de ellos y solo asiente con la cabeza, para luego comenzar a ponerse de pie con ayuda de Sesshoumaru-

Sesshoumaru toma un pequeño bolso que estaba en el asiento consiguiente y se lo entrega a la Doctora, pidiéndole que ayudase a la chica a cambiarse mientras la examinaba.

Kagome realizaba los movimientos más por hábito, que por autoridad propia. Cuando Kotomi termino de vestirla, se dirigieron al pequeño cubículo. Se recostó en la camilla, Kotomi levanta el camisón de la chica y aplica un poco de gel sobre su abultado vientre. Pocos minutos después ya se podía apreciar las imágenes del ultrasonido a través del monitor.

- Los bebés se encuentran muy bien –escucha decir a la Doctora mientras ella veía la pequeña pantalla-

Dirige su mirada al lado contrario y en aquella ocasión no había nadie. Inuyasha no estaba allí como siempre lo había estado, no estaba con ella. Ella no quería eso. Ella quería tenerlo a su lado. Lo necesitaba.

- Inuyasha… -susurra débilmente al momento que pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a surcar sus mejillas-

Ya estaba de regreso a la sala de espera. Ve como los presentes se encontraban reunidos mientras un sujeto con un uniforme verde hablaba con ellos. Se acerca a ellos con premura.

- ¿Cómo esta mi esposo? –pregunta con inquietud y solo dirigiéndose al uniformado-

- Kagome…

- ¿Cómo esta? –insiste. Ignorando el llamado de su madre-

- La operación ha sido satisfactoria –comienza a decir el hombre con voz tranquilizadora- Aún así dejaremos al Señor Taisho en observación las próximas horas, para evitar futuras complicaciones.

- ¿Cuándo podre verlo?

- Para mañana al mediodía será trasladado a una habitación, y podrán verlo

- Gracias –murmura, para luego darse media vuelta e irse a sentar-

- ¿Ella se encuentra bien? –pregunta aquel sujeto tras ver como la chica se sentaba y fijaba su vista en sus piernas mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre-

- Solo está conmocionada, por todo lo que sucedió. Gracias por todo –dice Sesshoumaru-

Poco después el hombre se retira de la sala, para regresar al área de cirugía.

Sesshoumaru se acerca a la pelinegra y se sienta a su lado.

- Kagome –la llama, obteniendo que la chica volviese su cabeza para mirarlo- ¿Por qué no vas con tu madre a casa y descansas un poco? –la ve negar con su cabeza-

- No. No me iré sin él. No sin Inuyasha –la escucha decir con voz extenuada. Sus ojos parecían debatirse en dejar salir las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos-

Ella vuelve su mirada a sus piernas y Sesshoumaru se acerca a la madre de ella.

- ¿Podría usted convencerla? –le pregunta al estar delante de la Señora Higurashi- Ustedes también deberían ir a descansar. Yo me quedare el resto del noche –dice a Miroku y Sango-

- También me quedare –contradice Miroku-

- Yo no puedo convencer a Kagome de ir a casa. No creo que alguien pueda hacerlo –dice la madre de la chica mientras veía a su hija-

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Cuando Kagome tenía 13 años, ella y su padre tuvieron un accidente automovilístico. Kagome solo tuvo heridas leves, mientras que mi esposo se rompió varias costillas y sufrió una contusión en el cráneo –guardo silencio durante unos segundos al rememorar aquel día- luego de que estuviera horas en el quirófano nos dijeron que estaba fuera de peligro pero que no podríamos verlo hasta el día siguiente. Así que me lleve a Kagome a casa aún cuando ella me pedía que nos quedáramos. Ella quería ver a su padre, saber que estaba bien. –una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla mientras permanecía con su vista fija sobre su hija- Esa misma noche, antes de que amaneciera llamaron de la clínica. Debido a la contusión en su cabeza se formó un coágulo que no dejaba pasar sangre suficiente a su cerebro. Kagome no volvió a ver a su padre con vida. Ella no dejaba de culparse por haberlo dejado y también se sentía culpable por el accidente. Ella no dejará a Inuyasha.

- No lo sabía –dice Sesshoumaru un tanto apenado-

- No creo que ella se lo haya dicho a alguien. Ni siquiera a Inuyasha. Para ella fue muy difícil superar la muerte de su padre.

El ojidorado dirige su mirada hasta su cuñada. Él la conocía desde hace mucho y jamás la había visto de aquella manera, tan suprimida, abatida, como si todo el peso del mundo callera sobre sus hombros.

A pesar de que había sufrido tanto en el pasado, ella siempre mostraba una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, se mostraba alegre, extrovertida, le gustaba hacer sentir bien a los demás a su alrededor, ayudarlos y animarlos cuando lo necesitasen. Y ahora que era ella quién necesitaba de todo eso ¿nadie podía hacer nada al respecto? ¡Maldición!

Se aleja un poco del grupo, saca su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, entre los números de marcación rápida busca el de su casa, encontrándolo entre los primeros.

- Sessh –sonríe levemente al escuchar la voz de su esposa del otro lado del teléfono. Siempre era reconfortante escucharla- ¿Cómo está Inuyasha?

- Todo salió bien en la cirugía, pero lo dejaran en observación hasta mañana

- Gracias a Kami

- ¿Riuk ya está dormido? –pregunta para luego ver el reloj en su muñeca y notar que ya sería casi medianoche-

- Si, aunque me costó bastante hacer que se durmiera. ¿Te quedarás en la clínica, no es así?

- Si –responde simplemente-

- Bien. Mañana temprano iré con Riuk y te llevaremos ropa y también algo de comer, para ti y los demás –él le agradece con sinceridad y luego de guardar unos segundos de silencio él vuelve a hablar-

- Todo lo que ha sucedido es terrible. Me sentí de manos atadas mientras veía a mi hermano desangrándose frente a mí. Y ahora, Kagome no reacciona a nada, a menos que se trate de los bebés o de Inuyasha, está ausente, y tampoco puedo hacer nada –dice exasperado. Con Rin era con la única persona que podía desahogarse-

- Seshhy –le dice ella con afecto y de forma consoladora, estaba seguro que de estar junto a ella, ya lo hubiese abrazado- Has hecho todo lo que estaba a tu alcance, eres un buen hermano, y ahora estas allí, de esa forma Kagome sabe que no está sola, aunque quizás esté un poco retraída por todo lo sucedido es consciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor. Todo estará bien –suelta un pesado suspiro tras escuchar aquellas palabras-

- Eres única, bebé –dice en ese tono de voz que solo utilizaba con ella y con su hijo. Sonríe- Te amo.

- Y yo te amo a ti.

Tras hablar durante unos minutos más, termina con la llamada. Sin duda alguna aquella chica lo había cambiado demasiado en estos últimos años. Hace ya seis años que la conocía, ella tan solo acababa de cumplir los dieciocho cuando se conocieron, Rin había llegado a la empresa para hacer unas pasantías en el área de administración. En un principio no le intereso en absoluto, le parecía una chica torpe y sin ningún potencial.

Luego de conocerla mejor, quedo prendado de alguna forma. Se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida y de una joven a la cual le llevaba un poco más de diez años. Aunque la edad no resulto ningún problema para ellos.

Justo ahora no podría imaginarse cómo sería estar sin ella o sin ese pequeño hijo de ambos. Su vida había dado un giro inesperado, y por nada del mundo se atrevería a cambiar eso. Ella era su talón de Aquiles.

-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sola. No lograba ver a nadie a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro. Sentía un gran vacío, como si hubiese perdido algo importante. Logra divisar una tenue luz blanca a unos metros delante de ella. Camina despacio hacia aquella luz, logra ver una silueta y al acercarse un poco más logra identificarla.

_- Papá _–susurra suavemente-

- _Kagome… _-escucha su nombre, reconociendo la voz de su esposo. Gira un poco su cabeza y allí estaba él, acercándose lentamente. Vuelve su vista hacia la luz brillante donde estaba parado su padre-

- _No_ –niega nerviosamente con su cabeza- _él no. Inuyasha no puedes dejarme. Tú no_ –dice al dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia su esposo, quién ya estaba a su lado-

- _Hija_ –escucha la voz de su padre, dirigiendo su vista ahora hacia él- _Todo estará bien. No tienes porque tener miedo _

_- No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo, mi pequeña –_voltea al escuchar a su esposo. Ve como el lentamente comienza a desaparecer frente a sus ojos-

- _Inu… No –_extiende sus manos para intentar retener la figura de su esposo- _¡No! ¡Inuyasha! _

-.-.-.-.-

Abre sus ojos dejando ver el ámbar en ellos. Parpadea un par de veces para adaptarse a los rayos solares que entraban en la habitación.

- ¿Qué tal te sientes? –reconoce la voz de su hermano a su lado izquierdo-

- Mareado –responde al tratar de incorporarse un poco, cosa con lo que Sesshoumaru lo ayuda- Kagome ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Cómo esta? –pregunta alarmado-

- Tranquilo. Allí esta–señala hacia el lado derecho de la habitación. Pudo verla dormida en el sofá-

- No debería estar aquí. ¿Por qué no la llevaste a casa? –le cuestiona a su hermano-

- ¿Crees que no lo intente? Ella no quiso separarse de ti.

Libera un suspiro al ver a la pelinegra. ¡Maldición! Había estado a punto de perderla.

- Inu… No_ –_la escucha decir, pero ella aún dormía-

- Ve con ella –le dice a Sesshoumaru y este a su vez rodea la cama clínica y se acerca a la chica-

- ¡No! ¡Inuyasha! –grita, abre sus ojos sobresaltada mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas-

- Solo era un sueño –comenzó a decir Sesshoumaru al momento que ayudaba a la chica a incorporarse y la consolaba-

Solo un sueño. No podía ser simplemente eso. Aquello debía significar algo.

- Kagome –escucha la voz de Inuyasha haciendo que levantara la vista hacia él. Intenta levantarse rápidamente pero fue retenida por su cuñado-

- Con cuidado –se lo dice para luego el mismo acompañarla hasta llegar donde estaba el ojidorado-

Inuyasha extiende su brazo y mano derecha hacia el rostro de Kagome y lo acaricia tiernamente, limpiando también las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

- No llores, pequeña

Ella sujeta la mano de Inuyasha entre las suyas, reteniendo la caricia lo más posible. Desde ahora estaba dispuesta a no desperdiciar cada minuto que estuviera con él. No quería despertar de repente y darse cuenta que ya no lo tenía a su lado, que ya no podría estar junto a él.

-.-.-.-.-

Él, junto a Sesshoumaru, Kouga y Miroku ya habían hablado con la policía para ofrecerles las declaraciones necesarias, brindándoles también toda la información que tenían sobre Hisako Ushida.

Había logrado burlar a los guardias de seguridad. Para obtener las llaves había asesinado a unos de los organizadores, Kouga fue quién encontró el cadáver. Todo aquello había resultado infortunado.

- Lamento que la recepción se haya arruinado –dice Inuyasha hacia Kouga-

- No te preocupes por eso, ya paso –responde el ojiverde sin darle demasiada importancia- Lo importante es que Kagome y tu se encuentren bien.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada sobre Kikio o como sea que se llame esa mujer? –pregunta Miroku, al cabo de pocos minutos de silencio, en tono irritado por el hecho de que su amigo no confiara en el. Entendía en que no se lo dijera a Kouga, la relación entre ellos nunca había exactamente buena, pero ¿por qué no confiar en él? Eran amigos desde la adolescencia, jamás hacían algo sin que el otro se enterase-

- No quería que nadie más estuviese involucrado en todo esto, y aunque se los hubiese dicho no había nada que pudieran hacer –responde, y aquello era cierto, mientras menos personas estuviesen involucradas, mejor-

- Pudimos haber estado atentos ante cualquier circunstancia. ¡Maldición! –exclamó enfadado el castaño- Tú y Kagome pudieron haber muerto en manos de esa demente

- Miroku tiene razón, debiste haber confiado en nosotros –le espeta en esta ocasión Kouga.

- Lo siento –murmura sin tener algo más que decir. Sus amigos tenían motivos para enfadarse, después de todo, lo que sucedió los implico a todos. Todos estuvieron expuestos ante aquella asesina-

Ahora lo que sucediera con Hisako Ushida concernía a los entes judiciales, y debido al inestable estado de salud mental de aquella mujer seria referida a algún hospital psiquiátrico, y teniendo en cuenta que ya había una fuga anterior, tendrían que tener mucha más cautela y seguridad para con ella.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Y por fin, dónde piensas quedarte? –pregunta Sesshoumaru hacia su hermano, mientras este intentaba colocarse una camisa por su propia cuenta-

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Regresare al departamento… -responde sin darle importancia-

- Oh, vamos, ni siquiera cuidabas bien de ti estando ileso, mucho menos ahora –dice para luego acercarse al ojidorado y ayudarle a terminar de vestirse, escuchando gruñidos y quejas de parte de este- Quizás debas aceptar la oferta de mamá, para que venga a cuidarte unos días –le dice en tono burlón-

- No necesito que nadie me cuide, no soy un niño –hace un ademan moviéndose bruscamente para alejarse de su hermano- ¡Maldición! –exclama llevando su mano al hombro lastimado-

- No eres un niño, pero si necesitas que te ayuden, deja de ser tan orgulloso.

Inuyasha termina por aceptar la ayuda de su hermano. Ya mañana en la mañana le darían de alta, y él seguía insistiendo en que se quedaría solo en su departamento, no iba a ser molestia en casa de Sesshoumaru, él tenía su propia familia que atender, y no iba a dejar que su madre viajara desde Kobe solo para cuidar de él. Al único lugar donde quería ir era a su hogar, con su esposa, pero aquello aun estaba lejos de ser posible.

Kagome había estado con el constantemente, y solo en pocas oportunidades se alejaba de él, como ahora que se había ido a casa a cambiarse y a descansar un poco luego de que el mismo le insistió en ello. Pero lo cierto era que en ninguna oportunidad se menciono el hecho de que el regresara con ella.

-.-.-.-.-

Acababa de llegar a su casa, su madre fue directo a la cocina y la dejo a ella en la sala junto a Miroku y Sango, quien en esta ocasión fueron quienes se ofrecieron para llevarlas de regreso.

Tres días. Habían pasado ya tres días desde que su esposo hubiera resultado lastimado por aquella mujer, no sabía con seguridad que pasaría con ella, nadie le explicaba nada de lo que sucedía, como si creyeran que ella no era capaz de aceptar y procesar lo que había ocurrido.

Inuyasha y ella muy poco era lo que habían hablado, él solía mostrarse un tanto inquieto y era muy cuidadoso con las cosas que decía. No habían mencionado el hecho de que él regresara a casa, pero era algo que ella quería, sentía la necesidad de tener que estar con él, y sabia que todo lo que había pasado tenían de hablarlo y resolverlo, aquella era la única forma de poder continuar, y que el fuese a vivir solo no iba a resultar adecuado para fomentar la relación entre ellos.

- Miroku, necesito que me hagas un favor –dice Kagome de un momento a otro, dejando a sus dos amigos algo extrañados-

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Estás seguro de no venir a quedarte con nosotros al menos hasta que logres movilizarte por tu propia cuenta? –pregunta por enésima vez Sesshoumaru hacia su hermano menor-

- Ya te dije que no…

- Esta bien Sesshoumaru –interrumpe Kagome al ojidorado- Inuyasha regresara a casa conmigo –lo dice de forma natural sobresaltando con esto al aludido-

- ¿Qué? –murmura pasmado-

- Quiero que regreses a casa conmigo.

Es cierto que aun le dolía lo que había sucedido, muy a pesar de cualquiera que hayan sido las circunstancias, había existido el engaño y la pérdida de seguridad para confiar en su esposo.

Quizás las cosas no resultasen tan sencillas, pero ella mantendría la perspectiva de que las cosas volverían a retomar el camino que se habían trazado. Es verdad que se tomaría tiempo, después de todo nada mejora de un día para otro, y aun estaban recientes las marcas de aquel engaño. Pero estaba decidida a intentar todo por el todo, para recuperar lo que una vez fue suyo. Quería ofrecerle a Inuyasha la oportunidad para volver a ganarse su confianza, y demostrarle que estaba dispuesta a comenzar un nuevo capítulo en su vida.

-.-.-.-.-

Al abrir sus ojos ve el mármol de color ocre sobre si, ahora es que comenzaba a despertarse completamente de la anestesia, no escucha alboroto alguno en la habitación, no había el llanto de algún bebé.

- Hola pequeña –reconoce la voz familia de su esposo, y voltea hacia lugar del que procede-

- Hola –murmura levemente. Comienza a intentar reincorporarse, por lo que Inuyasha se acerca y con cuidado la ayuda- ¿Dónde están? –pregunta refiriéndose a sus bebés-

- Las enfermeras los llevaron al retén. Iré a pedirles que los traigan –dice para luego salir de la habitación-

Luego de unos pocos minutos la puerta se abre, y entra una enfermera con una pequeña cuna en color rosa, y más atrás otra enfermera en esta ocasión con una cuna en color azul, y solo segundos más tarde entra Inuyasha con un pequeño bultito, envuelto con mantas rosas, quien no dejaba de moverse. Ver aquella escena la había conmovido enormemente y sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

- Tu hombro –recuerda inquietada-

- Esta bien. Esta pequeña no pesa nada, y de igual forma me sirve de terapia –dice con tranquilidad para luego sonreírle a la neonata en sus brazos-

- De seguro que ya quiere cargar a sus bebés –dice una enfermera para luego tomar al bebé de la cuna azul y llevarlo con Kagome, la otra enferma hace lo mismo con la beba de la cuna rosa-

- Son tan pequeños –murmura al tener a ambos pequeños en su regazo-

- Si, pero se encuentran en perfectas condiciones –le informa con seguridad la enfermera-

- Y en muy poco tiempo tendrán su peso ideal –dice su compañera con una cordial sonrisa- los dejaremos solos, llámennos en cuanto necesitan algo –mencionan para luego retirarse-

Inuyasha se acerca a la cama y se sienta en la silla que estaba a un lado. El ya había tenido la oportunidad de cargar a los tres pequeños, apenas y hubiesen nacido y los médicos se asegurasen que se mantenían estables, le permitieron estar con ellos.

Kagome se mantenía absorta observando a los bebés que sostenía, quienes parecían aun no querer despertar, a diferencia de la pequeña que sostenía el ojidorado.

Había comenzado a formarse algo, aquello que comenzaría a sustentarse más cada día, algo en lo que tendrían que trabajar para mantenerlo. Algo que muchos desean y no todos consiguen. Una familia.

- Gracias –dice Inuyasha conmovido. Le agradecía por darle una familia, por otorgarle otra oportunidad y por permitirle permanecer a su lado. Deseaba expresarle tantas cosas, prometerle mil y un nuevas ilusiones, pero había decidido que era mejor expresar todo aquello, demostrarle en su totalidad que lo que ellos tenían cambiaria para mejor-

Había tomado decisiones equivocadas, las cuales lo habían hecho cometer errores, los cuales desearía poder borrar, pero era algo que no podía hacer, así que debía aprender de lo sucedido, y superar aquel desacierto. Continuar enmendando cada día, el daño ocasionado, sanar las cicatrices en aquel corazón herido, y ganarse nuevamente la confianza y el amor de quien tanto amaba.

**FIN **

_Todos cometemos errores al menos una vez en nuestra vida, el problema no se basa en cometerlos o no, si no en hacer algo para remediarlos, y bien aprender de ellos. El problema de cometer un error circunde cuando no te das cuenta de ello, cuando no lo aceptas, cuando permites que te consuma. _

_La vida está llena de errores andantes, y todo se basa en un simple hecho de ensayo y error._

**Hola! Como han estado? Disculpen el abandono, con la Uni es difícil ponerme a escribir ToT y pues ya después de tanto tiempo acá les tengo el final de este fic ^-^. No se para cuando, pero tengo pensado hacer un pequeño Epilogo, antes debo avanzar con otros proyectos que están en mi cabeza dando vueltas desde hace tiempo =P **

**Bien ya me despido. Gracias por haberme apoyado durante todo este tiempo! T/T Espero que el final sea de su agradooo! C=**


	10. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

_Tres años después _

Habían niños corriendo y saltando por todos lados. Por supuesto aquello tenía una razón, aquel día sus pequeños estaban cumpliendo tres años. Aun no lo creía, pero si, habían pasado tres años.

Tres años desde que se le había permitido tener, lo que ahora es lo más importante para él, su familia. Durante aquel tiempo tuvo que afirmar y fortalecer su relación con Kagome, claro que no había sido nada fácil recuperar la total confianza de ella, pero juntos habían logrado poder seguir adelante.

Ve como los niños se dirigían con entusiasmo al centro del patio, donde se encontraban Sango y Kagome. Tanto su madre, como la madre y Souta, el hermano de Kagome habían ido a compartir con ellos, su hermano Sesshoumaru estaba sentado al lado de su esposa, Rin, quien sostenía a su hija, Sumiko, de tan solo dos meses de nacida, mientras él cargaba a su hijo Riuk, de ahora seis años, quien se mantenía haciéndola caras a su hermana menor, haciéndola sonreír. Aquel pequeño adoraba a su hermana.

- Kagome es muy buena con los niños –le dice Kenta que se había acercado hasta él-

- Siempre lo ha sido –responde a su vez. A Kagome siempre le habían gustado los niños, y por eso había decidido hacerse cargo de una guardería junto a su amiga Sango, y gracias a ello también habían podido solventar la situación al tener que cuidar a tres niños pequeños-

- Lo sé.

- Hina también lo hace muy bien –dice al ver a la ahora esposa de Kenta, la joven castaña sostenía a su hijo Kenji de poco más de un año, mientras que ayudaba a Sango y Kagome con los demás niños-

- Sí. Ser la mayor de nueve hermanos la hizo acostumbrarse a atender niños –sonríe al ver su esposa-

Ambos hombres se quedan observando sus esposas e hijos. Las risas de los niños estallaron de repente y también aplausos por los ya mayores. No fue mucho después cuando Kagome lo llamo para que se ocupara de buscar y colocar la piñata en su lugar, y Miroku fue quien se encargó de sostenerla. Al estar todo listo colocaron a los niños formando un círculo y comenzando por sus hijos, Kotaro, Akari y Akemi, a quien sostenían entre Kagome, Souta y él, se empezó a sacudir aquella figura inanimada. Su hermano Sesshoumaru se acercó con el pequeño Riuk para que también participara. Y así fueron pasando todos los niños.

Tras haber terminado y dejar a cada niño con sus padres, Kagome le pidió que la acompañase a buscar el pastel de cumpleaños, de modo que dejaron a sus tres pequeños con sus abuelas y su tío Souta y se dirigieron al interior de la casa. Al estar en la cocina escucharon sonar el timbre de la entrada y ambos fueron a abrir.

- Kouga, Ayame –saluda Kagome a los recién llegados- Pasen.

- ¡Tío Inu! –exclama una pequeña niña de dos años y de enormes ojos azules como los de su padre, mientras este la sostenía-

- Ven acá –dice Inuyasha al extender sus brazos hacia la pequeña-

- Es indignante que tu propia hija se emocione más al ver a otro hombre que a su propio padre –dice Kouga con un suspiro mientras le entregaba la niña al ojidorado-

- Kouga no seas tan dramático, por favor -le dice Ayame-

- Tu esposa tiene razón. El único interés que tiene Riko en mí es que puedo facilitarle los juguetes de las niñas. Hasta allí dura el encanto, créeme –luego de decir aquello se dirigen los cuatro, junto a la pequeña, a la cocina-

- Creíamos que ya no podrían venir –les dice Kagome mientras tomaba algunos platos plásticos y los dejaba sobre la mesa-

- La verdad es que alguien no se estaba sintiendo muy bien y… -comienza a decir Kouga-

- Tu eres el responsable, según recuerdo -le interrumpe la pelirroja-

- Yo no… Kah! –termina exclamando con una sonrisa-

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Kagome-

- Estoy embarazada -responde Ayame con una sonrisa. La pelinegra libera una exclamación y de inmediato la abraza-

Luego de que ambas mujeres comentaran entre ellas y se pusieran al tanto, terminaron de arreglar todo para cortar el pastel.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya la fiesta había terminado, todos sus amigos se habían marchado a sus casas, tan solo se habían quedado con ellos la madre de Kagome y su hermano Souta. La madre de Inuyasha se iba a quedar en casa de Sesshoumaru.

Ahora estaban durmiendo a sus pequeños, las niñas Akemi y Akari habían quedado dormidas al tan solo tocar la cama, pero el pequeño Kotaro no tenía intenciones de caer tan fácilmente.

- Ko, por favor, es hora de dormir –le dice Kagome dulcemente-

- ¡No! –exclama con energía-

- Kotaro, es tarde –dice ahora Inuyasha con calma-

- ¡Quero jugar! –comienza a saltar en la cama-

- Podrás hacerlo mañana y toda la semana, pero ahora debes dormir –sigue diciendo el ojidorado, pero esta vez toma al niño en brazos y se sube a la pequeña cama dejando a Kotaro en su regazo- ¿Qué te parece un cuento antes de dormir? –antes de que el pequeño respondiera Kagome ya le había pasado uno de los cuentos que había en la estantería-

Cuando Kagome le entrega el cuento, Inuyasha le susurro que fuese a descansar.

- ¿Estás seguro? –pregunto ella en el mismo tono. Él tan solo asintió, de modo de decidió tomarle la palabra-

- "Hace mucho, mucho tiempo…" –fue lo último que escucho antes de salir de la habitación de sus hijos-

Al estar en su habitación decidió que lo primero que haría sería tomar un baño y relajarse. Si, tomar un baño de burbujas la relajaría.

Las cosas en su relación con Inuyasha habían cambiado en aquellos tres años, y no lo solo por el hecho de tener a los niños. Él cada día le demostraba que quería que todo entre ellos continuase, que su historia no terminara. Sabía que él la amaba, se lo había demostrado muchas veces.

Ella por su parte intentaba mantener las cosas con calma, no quería forzar nada. Pero si estaba segura de algo, quería permanecer a su lado, así que de alguna u otra forma ella también lo seguía amando.

Y las cosas no solamente estaban cambiando en su matrimonio, también entre sus amigos. Aquella misma tarde Miroku el mejor amigo de Inuyasha había anunciado su compromiso con Sango, quien era su mejor amiga, desde hacía ya mucho tiempo que él había estado pretendiéndola, pero debido a su historial de mujeriego, Sango había preferido evitarlo, pero luego de que demostrara que realmente la quería a ella y solamente a ella, por fin termino accediendo.

Al terminar con su baño y regresar a su recamara, se da cuenta que su esposo aún no había regresado. Se coloca una de sus pijamas y se dirige de regreso a la habitación de los niños. Al entrar se encuentra con un dormido Inuyasha, quien sostenía aun en sus brazos a Kotaro, ahora tranquilamente dormido. Sonríe al ver la escena. Kotaro era la imagen miniatura de Inuyasha, incluso en carácter se parecía a su padre.

Se acerca a la pequeña cama con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Debía despertar a su esposo y hacer que fuese a su propia cama, ya veces anteriores se había quedado dormido con alguno de los niños y despertaba completamente adolorido.

- Inuyasha –lo llama en un susurro, mientras lo movía un poco. El ojidorado abre sus ojos adormilado- vamos

- Se despertara –le dice viendo al pequeño Kotaro-

- No lo hará –ella misma toma con cuidado a su hijo para que Inuyasha pueda pararse de la cama, al hacerlo deja al pequeño tranquilamente dormido, este a su vez lo único que hizo fue moverse un poco-

Después de apagar la luz en el cuarto de los niños se dirigen a su habitación. Inuyasha oculta un bostezo con su mano.

- Deberías tomar un baño caliente para relajarte –le sugiere Kagome-

- Me dormiría en la tina. Tomare una simple ducha –dice con otro bostezo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Ella aprovecha para meterse en la cama-

Minutos después aparece de regreso, solamente con su mono de dormir y el cabello húmedo, y tal cual se tumba su lado, quedando boca abajo con la cabeza en su dirección, sin intenciones de tomar alguna sabana o algo.

- Hasta mañana, pequeña –le dice ya con los ojos cerrados-

Kagome sonríe. Amaba a aquel hombre. Lo amaba muchísimo. Se acerca él y se inclina un poco, con una de sus manos acaricia el cabello húmedo, y escucha un suave ronroneo. Se inclina un poco más y termina depositando un beso en la frente de él.

- Te amo –le dice sin poder evitarlo. Había pensado que él ya se había dormido, pero no fue así. Al escucharla abrió sus ojos y se incorporó un poco-

- ¿Qué dijiste? –le pregunta en un susurro, sobrecogido. No le sorprendió que él tuviese esa respuesta, desde lo sucedido hace tres años atrás ella no se lo había dicho, y no lo había hecho porque ella no estaba completamente segura de lo que sentía, pero ahora lo estaba-

- Te amo –se lo repite. Al instante ve como el rostro de su esposo cambia completamente, y muestra una sonrisa para luego abrazarla efusivamente causando que cayesen ambos sobre el colchón-

- Siento que un ángel acaba de hablarme –dice Inuyasha sin soltarla-

- Tonto -le dice con una sonrisa-

- Lo seré. Pero al menos soy un tonto que amas –le dice con emoción- Te amo, Kagome –la estrecha aún más en sus brazos-

Y así mismo se quedaron dormidos aquella noche, uno en brazos del otro. El destino los había desafiado y había puesto trabas en su camino, pero finalmente habían logrado superarlas, dejando atrás el daño causado y los errores cometidos.

**FIN**

_Muchas veces cometemos errores en nuestra vida que nos pueden costar muy caro, pero solo nosotros mismo debemos tratar de solucionar el problema y el daño causado._

* * *

**Buenas, buenas! Después de mucho (mucho) tiempo acá les traigo un pequeño Epilogo, no lo había publicado antes por falta de tiempo y por otras historias que tengo pendientes, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, pues el final no me terminaba de convencer.**

**Realmente me costó mucho escribir este Epilogo, cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, no pensaba mucho realmente en toda la situación, quizás porque no había tenido que pasar por algo así (y aun no me pasa), pero hace poco le sucedió a alguien a quien aprecio muchísimo y me afecto de sobremanera, así que cuando decidí hacer este Epilogo recordaba lo sucedido a esa persona y me molestaba, pero ya luego me calme (con ayuda de él *-*) ya que vi que las cosas y circunstancias eran muy diferentes. **

**Bueno, ya mejore dejo de aburrirles con mis cosas xD… Espero le guste este pequeño Epilogo, de esa forma veré que mi frustración valió la pena hahahaha. **

**Se les aprecia mucho! Gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia! Besoos! **

**PD: Si lo desean pueden agregarme a Facebook (Sheila Pattz Salazar), allí siempre ando publicando las cosas que escribo, y pueden mantener actualizad s con mis historias :3 **


End file.
